My commander is a Spartan?
by GeorgeLesnar257
Summary: What happens when one of the most lethal soldiers the UNSC had trained finds himself in a world like he would never imagined, he will face his most difficult mission ever and maybe he will discover that he wants to stay[ CHAPTER 11 IN PROGRESS ]
1. Prologue

Prologue to: My commander is a Spartan?

Hello there, maybe you are wondering what is this about well, I was searching about Azur Lane fanfics and Halo fanfics too but there was an idea why not write a fanfiction about these two hey don't look at me like that there's a lot of worst things you can see out there and maybe even like more than my history :'(, but that will not stop me maybe it will give me strength who am I joking xD, we'll this is not the main plot of the prologue so, first this history is centered on how S-B312 (Noble Six) became a commander of Azur Lane and maybe find love naah :v maybe he will find peace but love I'm not sure bout that, sure he will face powerful and terribly foes but love c'mon he is a Spartan, by the way this is my first FanFic so feel free to share your thoughts and critics also remark any misspelling that you see I'm not a native American so there could be many of those, now without further doubt I hope you enjoy this much as me also a few things

( ) - Will be for thought spell

[ ] - **Will be for explanations and author notes, aye aye**

" - for talking

**I think this looks better. :D**


	2. Chapter 1: The last stand?

Halo and Azur Lane don't belong to me

August 30, 2552

Reach humanity's stronghold, the most protrected world besides earth, a stronghold that was believed impregnable, or that was before the covenant arrived, millions of civilians and thousands of dead soldiers, one of the worst defeats for the UNSC and humanity, the fall of Reach was inevitable and maybe for humanity too, yet humanity was able to deliver a final resource to maybe change the tide of the war.

Reach surface Aszod

Spartan: B312 [aka Noble Six]

(I need to find a cover soon)

The Spartan was searching for cover while the covenant simply was surrounding him so he could not scape.

The area on where he was was a large desolate plain, he found cover on a abandoned research post, and what he found was the result of a battle that some of his Spartan brothers had lost, he think for himself  
(All will be remembered)  
the Spartan proceeded to take their dog tags, also he couldn't stop to think of his team or what he could call a team, even a lone wolf like him couldn't deny that he felt bad inside for the deaths of his team, despite that the Spartan began to review what he had of armament and ammunition, his always reliable M392 [DMR], a MA37 [assault rifle] and a [M6G] Magnum, he had 3 magazines for the DMR, 1 for the assault rifle and 2 the magnum he thought for himself (Good if I had to kill just a elites) Six then curses his luck but then he saw something that was misplaced but for Six it was a ray of hope, he then aproached that misplaced object and saw the letters painted on the object which was a large and green box [UNSC, M41 surface to surface rocket medium Anti-Vehicle/Assault Weapon] just what he needed now, he then began to observe his surroundings in search of enemies he knew the covenant was near and that they wanted to kill him just as the rest of the human race, but he wouldn't fall without fighting, maybe he would die there but he will take some covie bastards with him.

-Six was waiting for the covenant to make the first move he knew they will be confident and bloodthirsty, he then remembered what Ambrose told him during his training on Onix {"If the enemy has the advantage over you both numerically and in arms do not engage first, wait for them to come closer to be overconfident, then attack from the shadows don't let them know who or what attacked them"} just that Six did, he waited for the Covenant to move closer to him so he will atack on surprise, he then spotted multiple contacts on his motion sensor that aproached the post where he was, he waited until they were close to atack he then see the enemies a bunch of grunts just like any other situation the covenant always send grunts on first line like cannon fodder, Six then uses his combat knife with insane speed he run towards the grunts then he stabbed one of the grunts on the neck a swift kill so fast that the others didn't know what happend until one turn around and see the Spartan watching at him with his knife in hand and blood on it, the grunt then said something on his language and the other grunts turn to see the Spartan too but he was too fast for them.

Outside the post that the covenant had surrounded several Sanghelli warriors began to despair everyone wanted to enter and end the human filth that was hiding there but it was not any filth it was more dangerous than any human it was a demon an aberration created by humans to kill the covenant or so it was said, despite their honour and courage none of them wanted to prove it until one charged blindly inside the human structure, the rest were about to follow their partner until they heard a short and high pitched scream, you don't have to be cunning to know what happend, then a Sanghelli with silver-white armor ordered a Wraith tank to open fire on the human structure as the plasma projectile impacted the human structure they saw a light that was coming from inside the structure and it was fast so fast that the same Sanghelli that gave the order did not have time to react, then a loud explosion covered the place where that Sanghelli once stood

Six then run as fast as he can towards the remaining covenant soldiers and with a swift move of his body he managed to shoot his remaining rocket on the Wraith destroying it then he aim his MA37 to the closest elite and began to shoot 9 bullets to take down his shields and the 10th shoot went trough the elite skull he then shoot at the grenade that one elite was preparing to trow at him Six the grenade explode still in the elite's hand killing it and injuring another elite that was close to recieve part of the explosion Six then watched in slow motion as one elite came close enough to almost cut him in half with his energy sword Six with using his Spartan time was fast enough to avoid the incoming atack and with a rapid movement of hands Six disarmed the elite turning on its axis to avoid a fist that was aimed to his face Six then stabbed the elite with his own sword and jumped out of the way then a plasma projectile impacted the same elite that Six stabbed it was a projectile from a fuel rod cannon Six with a divine like aim trow the energy sword to the owner if the fuel rod cannon but this atack just served to stun the elite that carried the cannon cause the elite was fast enough to avoid the full impact of the sword but he didn't leave unharmed the sword cut part of his leg making the elite kneel but still alive he then aim again to shoot the Spartan Six on the other hand was more fast and taking advantage that the sword left the elite without shields he simply shoot one round of his Magnum ending the life of the elite, Six then observed his surroundings finding what a nightmare would be the once full of life planet of Reach was now a chaos the sky looked orange with dark brown clouds but what was more disturbing was that the sky was full of covenant ships glassing the surface ending with what life was left on the planet human or animals alike, Six then watched his motion sensor in time to avoid a shoot from another elite that was closing the distance between them Six then saw that the elite was taking something of it's belt and then saw that an energy sword coming to life ready to claim his life he dodge the incoming atack by rolling out of the way of the elite Six take his knife as fast as he can in order to block another atack coming from another elite he then saw how the first elite was coming back to stab him while he was dealing with the other elite Six then gives a header to the elite in front of him knocking him down seeing that the other elite still comes at him charging blindly Six unable to dodge in time again block the atack with his knife, using his knife to direct the elite sword up Six using this moment with his left hand is able to take his assault rifle and unload the rifle on the elite chest finally ending with this elite Six then take the sword and aproach to the other elite that was still on the ground still stunned Six then stab this elite and turn off the energy sword placing it on his back then he was more elites coming at him running and yelling in their language the Spartan then reload his rifle and began to shoot at them they were many more than the elites he already killed he then saw that the ammo counter of the rifle was 0 he drop the rifle and takes his DMR and began to shoot to the rest of the elite's their shields of the elites were tough but that doesn't stop the Spartan from keep shooting at them finally he finishes his rifle ammo again and drop the gun as the same time he watch as the elites keep coming they were so many but he decided if he would die here he would take as many covie bastards as he could with him Six then take the energy sword and his knife with the other hand and wait for the first elite to come close to him he then waited until the elite was making an arm movement to cut the Spartan in half but Six was faster an saw the intentions of the elite he then jump avoiding the elite attack and stab the elite on the chest with the energy sword he then trow his knife at the knee of the closest elite the elite kneel for the pain but Six was not waiting for the elite to recuperate Six then use his energy sword to decapitate the elite and take his knife from it's knee he then crouched to avoid an incoming atack from another elite that was now above of Six he then stuck his knife on it's jaw Six then try to see his motion sensor but then he realize that his motion sensor wasn't there he the saw too that his shield bar wasn't there too he then tbought (maybe is for the plasma I've been fighting non stop since the covenant found me damn) he then heard rapid footsteps that was coming from behind Six then with amazing speed turn around just in time to block an attack from another elite that seemed anoyed that Six blocked it's attack the elite then roar at Six and grab him with one of its hands just to trow Six to the ground Six then by the force of the fall he lost his knife Six then again blocked another attack from the same elite that this time with his other hand grabbed the hand in which Six had the sword the elite then spoke something on it's an language and snatched the sword from Six and stuck his sword on Six's chest.

Six then thought(is this how all is going to end, I don't think it could end other way i'm a soldier after all but I just want to see humanity safe and see the covie bastards burn, maybe it was too much for me, if there is another life I just want to see the covies die, maybe even apologize to my team for not save them.)

Then with a victorious roar the elite took the sword from the chest of Six taking what was left of life of Six.

Six then saw the same elite that stabbed him saying something on it's laguage, Six was feeling the death taking over his body while he was feeling heavy and heavy until he closed his eyes he thought (forever), but called destiny or curse someone that was in joyce for seeing such suffering and pain had another plans or another plan for the fallen Spartan.

《"You may think this planet is your grave but, [low and evil laugh], it is not close to it now come my dear you will be my weapon a weapon that will help me to finally break humanity's spirit forever"》


	3. Chapter 2: New world new war?

Hello there here George again, we'll I wanted to upload this yesterday but I was having problems with my lexic and also I was doing research to do not make mistakes on the chapter. As well some problems with my grammar xD

Thanks for the review mate I will think on it, we'll actually i was being sarcastic when i said Six wasn't going to find love but hey I forgot to write 'kappa' at the end of that.

So without more to say here it is hope y'all enjoy chaps :D

Halo and Azur Lane doesn't belong to me.

Planet Earth, Pacific Ocean.

"We have been searching for hours and nothing, are you sure these are the coordinates?"

A girl dressed in a black skirt with red embroidery and a blue shirt and what appears be a white cape asks to the woman in front of her

"We are were the coordinates say, i don't know if intelligence was wrong"

The taller woman said.

"Maybe we are late, they could be gone by now, don't you think Enterprise... I mean ma'am"

Laffey said to the taller woman now known as Enterprise, [For those folk's who doesn't know the characters i'm doing this :v]

"Maybe Laffey is right we could be later than we thought."

¿Why don't we send a recon squad? See if they cath something for us they can cover much area than our radar does" Illustrious said

"That's not a bad idea but remember that we are close to the border with the Siren territory this can result on us being spotted for them and be attacked"

"If they haven't detected us yet" Tennessee said getting the attention of Enterprise

"I think they want us to be here, but why? That's what I'm wondering right now"...

Aftter thinking for a few seconds Enterprise then spoke again.

"Cleveland contact with the base and tell them we are on the coordinates but there's no sight of the enemy forces or whoever send the distress signal, Tennessee and California you two prepare your guns for any treat and provide fire support, we don't want to be caught off guard.

"You got it Enterprise" Cleveland said and began to do as ordered.

Tennessee and Calofornia both simply respond with a nod.

"Laffey you and the rest of the fleet get in formation, if the enemy apear provide cover fire for the fleet"

"Yes ma'am" Laffey said and the rest of the destroyer girls nod now they were getting in possition around the fleet

Illustrious then spoke again: "Lady Enterprise, don't you think the enemy would have attacked already if they wanted to ambush us?"

"Maybe the coordinates were just a distraction for us just to be here, but we should not wonder about that right now. We're just gonna wait for the base to respond... Then we leaving." Enterprise said with a calm face,but even her cannot deny that she doesn't feel comfortable not knowing what the enemy is up to

Illustrious apear to be thinking about something to say until Enterprise interrupted her.

"Being on open water so far from any possible support is not something I like, but I will do whatever it takes to keep us safe."

"Lady Enterprise, if the enemy wanted us to be here but do not attacked us yet. That doesn't mean something else?, maybe they wanted us to find or see something."

Enterprise looked at the sky for a moment before turning to see Illustrious.

"You may be right Illustrious, you never know when it comes to the Crimson Axis or the Sirens... Now we should s...

Suddenly all the girls felt something strange inside of them, it felt like a tingling in their central cubes, then an acute pain put them all on their knees.

After that, the pain and the strange sensation were gone, but everyone was stunned for what happend.

Being the first to stand up, Enterprise looked for her fleet and ask if their were fine. All the girls said that they were fine but stunned and confuse for she looked for Cleveland to ask if she was able to contact with the base.

Cleveland still stunned for the recent event, spoke to Enterprise

"Yes"...cough...cough... Cleveland said uncomfortably touching her chest

Cleveland then say that their coordinates were right but now that they have not found whatever who send the distress signal, they should return to the base.

Then Enterprise wondered if the strange feeling from earlier was what the enemy wanted them to find.

She never felt something like that before, but she wasn't going to stay to find what was that about. Then she ordered to everyone to return to the base but stay alert for any incoming threat.

Unknown for them an IronBlood patrol was close to their possition. They had also been directed to the same coordinates as them to investigate.

A taller and blonde woman let out a little sigh as her escorts located a fleet of Azur Lane nearby.

("They may detected the same distress signal just like us".)

Prinz Eugen sighed as she watch how Bismarck was thinking on something ("Oh my...Bismarck takes all missions very seriously. Even if they are just a simple mission.") Prinz Eugen thought for herself.

Bismarck then turn to face Prinz Eugen "We must not attack the enemy fleet we are low in numbers compared to them. We must return to the base with the Sakura Empire."

Prinz Eugen then let out a little giggle and nodded.

Bismarck didn't like to avoid a fight but she know how to choose her fights. And fight an entire fleet of Azur Lane Kansen wasn't a good idea. Even if she had the superiority against their Battleships they had a bunch of annoying destroyers and the Grey Ghost with them. She will have to wait for another opportunity to find out who was the best and powerful ship-girl.

Bismarck and Prinz then start the retreat to the base on Sakura territory with their escorts nearby. The mission may not have been successful but there was something strange, that feeling they felt in their central cubes was not normal and they had never felt it before. Maybe later they will tell the others about it but now it was not the time for thinking, the Azur Lane fleet was close and they have to be cheeky to do not be engaged.

Fleeing from a fight was something that Bismarck hated but she know that if she engage the Azur Lane fleet she may not live to see other day and that would be not only a great strategical hit for IronBlood but also a morale hit for her comrades. ("Being the leader of IronBlood it's not easy") Bismarck thought and with that she keep sailing towards their ally base

Miles away from both Kansen fleets a Siren was watching, such scene with both fleets getting in their knees bring such joyce and happiness to the Siren that she was about to faint from the pleasure of seeing her enemies on the ground in pain.

《"So beautiful and lovely scene, I can't wait to see it again but with their bodies turned to pieces and scorched[evil and lustful laugh]...Aaaah beautiful and pleasant... Now it is time to return to my little experiment."》

The Siren then enter what seems to be a cave but it had a big and reinforced door. The Siren then keep walking for a few minutes until she stops on a another door but it seems to be automatic as she gets close to it the door opens itself allowing the Siren to walk inside a large and semi-dark room.

She then approaches what apears to be a throne and sit on it.

Then 2 more Sirens entered the room both of them were talking about something until they saw the Siren on the throne... Both stopped talking and then both make a slight bow directed to the Siren on the throne.

After that one of them speak.

《"Empress is good to see you finally come back...Again."》

A Siren that looked like a little girl with bright yellow eyes that seems it could consume your soul said.

《"Observer Alpha that's not the way to speak to our Empress"》

Said the Siren that was beside her, this other Siren looked also like a little girl but her skin was almost white as her short hair and her eyes were a slight blue ones. She looked adorable even for a Siren.

《"Calm down Observer Zero is just good to see her back. She's been going from here to there in short periods of time, is wierd to see her back so fast."》

Observer Zero was about to say something else until the Empress rise a hand. Both Siren looked at each other and shut their mouths and keel to their Empress.

The Empress then looked at both of them...thinking something, until she rose from her throne and walk towards them. With a smile between fun and evil. She then approached them and stroke their hair. She apear to be enjoying it until Observer Alpha spoke again.

《"Oh my Empress, to which we owe this show of affection?"》

The Empress said nothing. She looked at her with a warm smile until her smile became a maniacal smile.

Observer Alpha take a step back almost fearing for her life. Until the Empress approached her again and this time she looked her in the eyes.

《"Oh! Did I scare you...Hahahaahahahaha."》 she began to laugh slowly until her laugh became guttural and almost frenetic.

Observer Alpha was embarrassed at first until she felt scared again from the laugh of her Empress. Observer Zero on the other hand was watching and tried hold her laugh at the scared face of Observer Alpha

The Empress then stop laughing and turned to see Observer Zero and waved Observer Alpha to come closer.

《"I find it interesting that despite all these millenia Observer Alpha still get scared for my beautiful smile. Don't you think Observer Zero?"》

Before Observer Zero say something Observer Alpha with an embarrassed face spoke to their Empress.

《"B-But is scary as hell your highness."》Observer Alpha replied with an embarrassed tone and a slight blush on her face.

The Empress was looking at her with an amused but also a satisfied smile. She then looked at Observer Zero to see if her was also enjoying the Embarrassment of Observer Alpha. But she looked calm Observer Zero was now looking at her Empress as if she was waiting for orders or to do something, she may have enjoyed seeing Observer Alpha both scared and embarrassed but she was not thinking on it. She knew there would be another time to it.

《"Now my dear Sirens let's go back to our experiment, shall we?."》

The 2 Observers nodded and began to follow their Empress to another room. This room was larger but also has a port inside with high advanced terminals and holographic tools. Certainly the Sirens were more advanced than any human faction. In their way to their 'little experiment' other Sirens of lower rank revere to their Empress. The Empress kept a warm smile as she look at her Sirens. The trio of Sirens kept going until they stopped in front of a table that it had someone known but it was unconscious maybe stunned for something that may the Sirens had done to him...

《"Is there any progress with the Zenith weapon?"》

The Empress ask to the Observers. Both exchange looks until one decided to talk.

《"My Empress our research about this test subject have lead us to unbelievable knowledge about human race, their strengths and weaknesses, but also how stubborn they can be even if they are so close to death."》

Observer Zero said to the Empress. And the Empress simply looked at her and then the test subject on the table, she muttered something to herself and looked back to Observer Zero and have her a rise brow

《"How stubborn they can be. Observer Zero I just want you to make him more controllable and make him obey my orders without complain or hesitation"》

The Empress then approached Observer Zero and was about to touch her with her hand until Observer Alpha interrupted her. 《"My Empress but we have made some advances on the test subject. We gave him some of our abilities and he seem to assimilate it very well almost without harming his body."》

Observer Alpha said to her Empress who was now close to Observer Zero who was covering her face using her hands. The Empress at hearing all this turn to see Observer Alpha and gave her a confused look Observer Alpha was now scared but she didn't show it she know that her Empress was not angry but she wasn't exactly happy to hear all this.

The Empress then approached the table with the test subject and she got close to him whispering something at his ear well the side of his helmet. But the test subject didn't seem to awake initially. Both Observers exchanged confused looks until they hear something that was coming from the table. The test subject finally awakes but he was coughing like he had problems to breath he then proceed to take off his helmet revealing what looked like a soldier who saw the hell itself and came back but also he looked young over 20 but under 30 and all 3 Sirens looked at him with different expressions but all 3 thought that he looked handsome even for a human...


	4. Chapter 3: Awake and safe?

Hey folks, it's George again with a new chapter fresh out of the oven. Hope you like it as much as I do.

Warning this chapter is intense af...

* * *

Halo and Azur Lane doesn't belong to me.

Unknown location.

Six was on a large and dark area. He didn't know how he arrive there but what most surprised the Spartan didn't feel anything he was light as a leaf... This make the Spartan feel weak he didn't like

He run to try and find any sign or someone to tell him what's going on, but as much as he run the more lighter he felt this wasn't normal and he didn't like it. The Spartan then stop on his tracks and try to remember what happend before this...

As much as he try to remember the memories couldn't come together they were only fragments. In a memory he was fighting the Covenant on Reach but shortly after the memory change to one of him destroying an insurrection base. As much as he try the memories changed like this for any time he try to remember. Someone or something mess with his memories and he didn't like it, not that he hated his memories but thinking on someone messing with them was making the Spartan grew on eager and anger.

Six then stopped to think on this and try to calm himself, he then find what apear to be a lake a dark-blue one and he aproached slowly to it. The Spartan then looked at the water surface and see his reflection. He was still on his 'MJOLNIR' armor it was mostly intact but he then felt something wierd on his face, Six removed his helmet to see what was wrong but what he find was something wierd even for a Spartan like him... His face had long and dark lines that run trough his skin like cables but they seem to shine for a little bit he then saw that his eyes were yellow almost like gold and they were shining too...

This new look make the Spartan wonder about what happend to him and what they did to him in this place... The Spartan then heard something like a whisper but he didn't heard well even with his enhanced senses he didn't cath what the whisper said.

"Hey i don't know who you are but I didn't hear what you said... Identify and speak louder!."

The Spartan then felt a chill on the spine... Now this time the whisper was like more like a low voice until it became guttural and stopped.

Six rise a brow and was looking around to see from where the voice came but he couldn't find the place.

《"Aaah my little experiment, why you have to be so stubborn. You should be a good child and wake up for me... Mmmh"》

A voice of an unknown woman said. But the voice could be heard in all the place this was disconcerting for the Spartan. How someone could speak and it's voice be heard in such a large area so clear. Also the tone of the woman apear to be like if she was enjoying it but also as if she was trying to flirt with the Spartan

Six snap out of it and he wasn't sure about what she means. He an experiment? This was new for him but he didn't go around the matter a lot. His first objective was find how to get out of there, once he get out of there he will find the ones who put him there and make them pay... You can't play with a Spartan less with someone as lethal as him... Six was about to say something to that strange voice but before he could say anything he felt as if he needed to breath, his chest was now heavy and he felt a inmese pain inside him and then he saw a light he try to go to that light but he couldn't he was now going to the ground result of the lack of air... Six was about to pass out... But with all the strength he had left and much effort he stand up...

Six now awake felt the same lack of air, as he could he stand up and removed his helmet. Finally breathing Six felt something wierd now his armor felt lighter he didn't understand in that wierd dream nightmare-like he felt himself light but now that he was awake his armor felt lighter, not that he had problems standing up with his armor on but he felt for an strange reason more stronger even more than when he completed the augmentation surgery... Six then looked at his surroundings he was on a dark room with little light but what cath the Spartan attention was a sound that was coming from behind him it was like a surprise sigh the Spartan turn around and what he saw was more disconcerting than that wierd nightmare...

("What in the hell is going on?")

Standing in front of him a unknown and strange woman and 2 girls were looking at him with surprised looks. Six has saw many things but nothing like this... The woman seems to be not much surprised but she looked wierd, she wear a white dress that apear to be some kind of royal alike, her shoes revealing her feet with something like flowers decorating them, her skin was white but pale almost as a dead person her hair was long and white pale too, her eyes seem to be pink-red ones... Despite that she looked attractive... But she looked like nothing Six have seen before... Behind her 2 girls that just as this woman looked wierd... One has pure-white skin and short hair of the same colour her eyes were a light blue, she wear a white and long dress and she didn't wear any footwear, she was wierd to look to. The other one looked a little bit more normal 'if he has to say so' than the other two, her hair was long and silver-white she wear an animal ears headband, and but her outfit was very revealing mostly covering only her breasts and leaving at sight her low body just with a small garment covering her intimate parts, she also didn't wear any kind of shoes just as the other girl... But her eyes were the most wierd thing of her, they were yellow and the pupils were big the biggest he had ever seen.

("How did I get here?")

Six thought but before he could say something the woman began to smile at him...

Six was about to say something but looking at her smile was making him feel strange. She had something on her smile, it was somewhat hypnotic... Six then saw that now the girls were looking at him as if they expect him t do or say something but then something that make him feel a chill on his spine happend...

《"Isn't great my Sirens, our experiment has finally awaken and he seem to be at full capability. He may be ready to get into action."》

The Empress said as she keep looking at Six...

Six couldn't help but feel a little concern about what she said, they were experimenting with him and he didn't like it. Six was about to speak but once again he got interrupted this time for one of the little girls that aproached at him with fast speed and began to scan him with her eyes as looking for something out of place she then began to touch his armor as looking for leaks or something that was bad in his armor 'he didn't know' then turned to face the woman in front on him.

《"My Empress, the experiment seems to be in good condition despite the enhancement procedure... But I fear he has not been cleaned from his memories at all.'》

The girl said to the woman in front of Six now known as 'The Empress' the little girl move away from Six just for a centimeters looking for something on the table that seems to have strange instruments that didn't look like medical ones... The the other girl aproached at him with insane speed and began to look him in the eyes, her eyes were watching directly at his,almost seem like she was about to gut them. She then looked at the rest of his face and make a playful expression like if she was happy for what she had seen.

《"Quite an interesting human you are. Don't you?"》 she let out a giggle and keep watching him as if she expect him to react or say something.

Six was confused for what he had seen so far since he woke up, he was pondering about it as he remain still and keep a serious face. He didn't like what he had seen and less what he heard, being an experiment for 3 crazy-look girls was something that was making Six considering what to do next. He will have to find a way out but first he needed answers and he was going to get them by being polite or use the Spartan way.

Now focused on what he was going to do next, Six raise a hand and looked at the woman in front of him who keep looking at him with a smile a wierd and pleasant smile.

"Where am I ?" The Spartan asks to the woman in front of him she seem to be thinking on Six's question... She seem to have a calm expression her eyes seem to be studying Six's face and body.

《"You are now on the former Siren base which exact location I can't reveal now for obvious reasons but I can only say that we are on the Pacific Ocean."》The woman said in a calm and elegant tone.

("What is a Siren, they must be some kind of insurrection cell far away from UNSC controlled space. I must get the more information possible.") Six thought for himself but unknown for him his thoughts weren't private anymore.

《"You think we are some kind of human faction don't you? One faction that you have faced and defeated before."》

Six was almost lost of words the Siren heard what he thought? ("That's not possible this must be some kind of trick.")

This situation was wierd and it was getting more wierd, Six then wondered if he can now remember how he got here but the moment he tried to it... "Shit it hurts." he felt an immense pain in his chest and head, he almost hit the ground result of the sudden pain he felt...

The woman in front on him didn't even flinch for the sudden reaction of the Spartan. At seen this she let out a low moan, she was enjoying 'or getting exited for' seeing the Spartan in pain. She then approached the Spartan and took him by the neck bringing Six to her face she had a lustful smile but also her eyes were almost on fire as she bring closer Six to her, the Spartan felt again that chill on his spine this was new but for him but also interesting in a wierd way...

《"You!"》 she said as she keep grabbed him by the neck and didn't change her expression even a little bit.

《"You are quite fascinating... Your ability to suffer would bring much joyce to me, but I have another plans for you..."》 She then let go of Six... And keep smiling but this time it was a warm smile.

Six was baffled for what just happend, this woman even if she was slim and didn't look like someone who exercises was able to hold him by the neck and almost lift him from the ground. This was certainly wierd for him not that he believe that he was lighter he was sure about the weight of him with the armor on, but this woman manage to almost lift him in the air with one hand... ("I need to get out of here") Six didn't need to be told twice he was now sure that this woman wasn't normal maybe a rogue Spartan 'even for him this idea was almost null' but what he saw and felt was telling him otherwise.

Six was about to run and try to contact with any UNSC vessel or personal he could reach he know that the radio of his armor wasn't great for long distance communication but with enough luck he may find someone who can help him to be evacuated. But his plans were frustrated for the other girl the one with that wear the animal ears headband, she turned to see him just in time as she rise a hand aiming to the door and then the door closed... She knew about his decision to leave. Maybe the idea of them reading his mind wasn't wierd anymore.

《"If you were thinking about running away, you better think twice."》The girl with the animal ears headband said. Still with a playful expression on her face almost laughing at the face of the Spartan

Six didn't change his expression despite being in agonizing pain a few minutes ago.

"What are you gals?" Six said with a stern voice and a serious look on his face.

《"What we are? Why don't you ask yourself that question... You may find the answer you looking for."》 Six couldn't find the sense in what the girl said. He then changed his tactic and softened his expression to see if that could change the answers...

"You recruited me for something, I bet you have seen my file and know how deadly I am. Or you have me here for my handsome face." Six said with a rised brow, getting the attention of the woman again who seems to be looking at him again...

《"That's debatable, I choose you cause I saw something that I like... Something that's hard to find in any human."》The woman said to Six. He wasn't sure what to think of this but he decided to keep asking this way. He couldn't force for answers but before he could ask again the other girl the one with pure-white skin turn to see them and look at Six and the to the woman she had a stoic expression but what caught Six's attention was that the girl had something on her hands and was now approaching them.

《"My Empress I don't wish to interrupt your 'interview with the test subject' but in order to make him useful for the Siren cause and you of course, we must put him to sleep again."》 With that being said Six felt again that urge to scape and with the woman a little distracted for what the little girl said Six began a run for the door he was willing to ram the door and bring it down...

《"Observer Alpha, could you hold him while I prepare the procedure if you please."》Six ram the door but this one didn't go down, he was now leaning against the door then the most wierd thing of the day happend. The girl with the playful expression lit up a little bit, and from it now came something like a strange combination of an octopus and weapons that looked quite large artillery... Six couldn't belive what he just saw the little girl the one that looked more normal than the other 2 was now like a creature you would find in a 'fantasy' game.

"Just what the hell are y-" Before Six could finish some of the tentacles of the now 'monster girl like' took Six and bring him again to the table holding him very tightly. He could feel the that he was almost being crushed inside his armor but couldn't break free from the tentacles. ("Shit, she look like a little girl but with those things on her 'you would think this is some kind of nightmare'. ") And for Six it was.

《"Now, what you say. About what we are. 'giggle' "》Six was about to protest but the tentacles were crushing his armor. This didn't stopped the Spartan as he kept trying to break free from the tentacles grasp. 《"Oh, you try to free yourself from me... Is not gonna work human, you will become one of us... like it or not."》 Six kept trying and trying to break free but it didn't work he kept trying even if it doesn't work he kept doing it...

《"Oh now I understand what you mean my Sirens, he is stubborn even when he doesn't have any chance to escape... The courage you display is amazing, I wonder what other situations you can display that same courage. 'low moan' "》The woman said as she watched how Six kept struggling to break free

Six seeing that his struggle wasn't working decided a different aproach. "Alright I see I cannot escape from you, at least tell me why are you doing this... You must have a reason or is just for personal gain?"

Six then feel that the tentacles grasp were softened just a little bit then he was the woman approach him and looked at him in the eyes her expression was calm and her posture a little provocative.

《"Isn't obvious my dear, you will become one of us you will be a new class of Siren a class that will help us break the humanity's spirit once and for all."》

Six didn't know what to think of this, break humanity's spirit. No he was a Spartan the best and most loyal warriors humanity ever had, he certainly didn't like to hear what these women try to do to him making him switch sides to be against humanity he preferred to die before turning on humanity.

"There is just one problem with your plan, I'm not turning on humanity just for being an experiment of 3 crazy looking girls. I prefer death to that."

The woman in front on him seem to be pondered about what the Spartan said. Then she began to smile again 'that crazy and lustful smile'...

《"You talk like if you could choose, you are already withing our grasp and you already have some of our technology inside you is just a matter of time for you to become one of us completely. 'giggle' "》

Six then did something he may regret in the near future. Seeing that he couldn't break free from the tentacles of the girl behind him and seeing the other one approaching him with what looked like syringe 'he spit at the woman in front of him'. The woman didn't react at first then her smile faded and turned into a evil grin... The girl with the syringe at seeing this drop the syringe and run to cover behind the table, the girl that was holding with the tentacles let go of him and run to a corner and cover herself with her tentacles. Six free at last, thought this was his chance to escape but then he realize that he make a serious mistake...

《"How dare you." 'said the woman in a low but angered voice, but she sound like if she was hurt' "How dare you. I gave you another life... I made you perfect, and this is how you repay me? All the humans are the same..."》She then grabbed Six by the neck with one hand and this time she lifted him in the air making him suffocate. 《"YOU WILL OBEY ME AND YOU!... Will destroy humanity with us you like it or not."》 Six felling the air stopped reaching his lungs and about to pass out took his knife and stuck it in the woman's neck with full force that he almost feel as he was about to decapitate the woman... The woman didn't flinch a bit in fact it apears that the knife didn't do any damage but Six could feel in his hand how the knife was touching the woman's spine he twisted the knife to see if that could kill her but it didn't. ("What the fuck are these girls")

Six then feel light again but it was because he was now flying to the floor he put his hands in front of him to avoid the damage to his head but the crash on the floor was so powerful that he make a little crater on the floor. The hit with the ground didn't damage too much Six or his armor but he turned to see if the woman was coming for another attack but she didn't she just stared at him with a defiant look 'almost as if she was challenging him to attack her' but Six knowing that if a knife in the neck wasn't effective to do any damage he took his Magnum and aim at her.

《"Hahahahahaha. You really think a handgun is going to damage me? Have you not learn already?"》 The woman said to Six now she was smiling again ("That crazy smile") The Spartan thought, but just like before his thought was heard by the woman...

《"Mmm, no one has said that about my smile before, not even when I'm about to rip their ribs open..." 'the woman said in a lustful tone' "They broke so fast."》

"You can read my thoughts do you?" Six asked bluntly to the woman but she didn't respond, she turned to see the girls that were covering themselves with the table...

《"My Sirens I think the Zenith experiment need to learn his proper manners, continue the work on him but tell me when you are done with him, I'm gonna have to teach him how to entertain me properly."》 She then turn to the door and walk out but before closing the door she turned to give a last glance at the Spartan and send him a kiss...

Six was now more confused that woman certainly wasn't normal but most certainly she had mental illness. Now that she left the 2 girls looked at each other then to Six then again the girl with the 'octopus like body and artillery guns try to took Six again to bring him to the table but the Spartan had another plans...

He rolled out of the way of the tentacles but as he was aiming at the girl with the tentacles beside him one of the tentacles tried to take the Spartan hand but at seeing this Six dodged again and now rushed the girl. The girl with her playful smile again was looking at the Spartan retracting her tentacles the girl cover herself but use a few tentacles to hit Six which Six dodged without much effort but he didn't see that the tentacles kept going forward the he heard a noise coming from behind to which Six looked behind to see what was that... What he saw make him think he got overconfident, the tentacles had attached a metallic plate that used to bring Six closer to the girl.

《"Defiant to the end, are all humans like this? Even when you know you are going to loose you keep trying desperately to change the incoming result. As if that is going to help you anyway."》

The girl said as she used her other tentacles to take his Magnum and trow it away then put him closer to the table now. Held and without any chances to escape Six thought on what he could do but nothing come to his mind.

He then thought about his past not that he could remember much his memories kept being fragments of his past nothing clear Six thought that this may be it. The out of nowhere he felt something that was new but at the same time familiar he felt like he can't just give up that easy he have been in the same hell to just surrender to 3 crazy looking 'bitches'. ("I can't just surrender to them, even when I'm like this, I know I don't have to give up, but how do I break free.")

The girl with in white dress turned to see them and then she gave Six a curiosity loom then nothing she changed her expression to her stoic one. She then bring more strange tool to the table and turned to see a what looked like a data pad.

《"I don't know what the Empress has seen in you, because I just found you annoying. You are a 'trouble maker'? Is that how you humans say it?"》The girl said to Six as she kept watching the data pad then looked at the other girl and nodded. At this action the girl which was holding Six now lift him on that he air and put him again on the that he able while she was holding him using her tentacles.

《"Don't worry human, you will sleep again. And once you wake up you will be one of us completely... You should feel honored for this, there's nothing to worry about"》("Then why I feel I'm going to become into a puppet more")

Six couldn't help it but he was feeling nervous it wasn't a new sensation for Six he felt nervous before any operation he was in, either against the insurrection or the covenant. Not that he was coward but for not knowing what will happend. This time he knew what will happend and he didn't like it that why he felt extremely nervous, if his intuition was correct they will put him to sleep but he will come back to that dark area with nothing around and he wasn't sure if he would be able to come back...

《"His heart rate rises, he is getting nervous. Are you okay human?"》 Six didn't know if that was some sort of joke but he didn't want to respond, a Spartan getting nervous is unthinkable less coming from someone as Six.

"What ever you going to do is not gonna work I will wake up again and you gonna regret all of this." The Spartan said but this only cause to the girl which was holding him to let put a chuckle the other girl with the data pad just smile at this a little smile like a shy one. ("She looks cute but that doesn't change the fact that when I free myself I'm gonna kill all this bitches.")

《"Oh, I didn't know you were? How you humans call it? A comedian? Maybe that's why our Empress choose you."》

Six didn't take this as personal it doesn't matter for him he was going to kill them but not for making fun of him. The girl with the data pad then let it on another table and took the syringe from the floor again and aproached Six. She then did something that Six didn't expect she stroke his face while she looked at the black lines that run at the sides of his head she then stroke his hair too and take him by the jaw and turned his face towards her. This girl looked cute and shy despite that her skin was almost white as the snow and her, but she wasn't normal this fact made Six turn his head away avoiding her gaze.

《"Are you uncomfortable human? Your heart rate is still high."》 The girl said but Six didn't want to see her none of them he just kept looking away. ("This bitch is talking to me as if we were friends")

The girl then open her mouth to say something but no words come from her. She then took the syringe again at the moment she put a hand on Six he began to struggle again but this time he did it more frenetically making the girl drop the syringe again. She looked at him with a surprise look the it changed to a disappointed one.

《"Just when I think you accepted your fate you show me that we can't trust you just yet."》 The girl said before bending down to pick up the syringe...

"If you think I'm going down without a fight you gonna be disappointed bitch"

At this words the girl looked surprised at Six. The other girl place one of her tentacles on Six mouth and kept his head still to avoid what happend earlier.

《"I didn't know that you could be this mean. It will not matter when we are done with you... Now hold still and be quiet"》 Six then say something but for the tentacle in his mouth the girls didn't understand what was. ("Held by a monster-girl and became a puppet of a wierd looking bitch, who would say it would end like this.") Six was feeling the pressure of the situation 'well for something else he was feeling pressure too' he closed his eyes accepting what was about to happend unable to break free again and without any chance to escape he hoped that this was the last time he closed his eyes and now for ever...

But suddenly Six felt a tickle all over his body then heat he felt that his body was melting but also tickling, this was unexpected he didn't know what was happening as he see how the other girl was touching his face again and bringing the syringe back to his face... Then it happend. His body radiated light and the heat increased. Six then open his eyes and what he saw was unbelievable his body was emitting light like if he was some kind of sun, then he saw how both girls covered their eyes for the insane light but also Six saw something unexpected the tentacles that were touching his body were surrounded for what seems to be electricity but what catch the Six's attention was that the source if that electricity was his body...

("This is wierd") Six again like earlier in that day didn't understand what was going on now. Before Six could think in what to do next he felt something bellow him and it was lifting him from the table and it was so strong that it was freeing him from the grip of the tentacles. He closed his eyes for the intense light his body was radiating but felt thay he was now flying to the ground at insane speed he prepared himself to hit the ground. Six was waiting for the incoming hit but nothing happend he then opened his eyes just to see that he was suspended in the air he didn't understand why he was suspended in the air until he looked at his side and saw something that make him wonder what just happend. He saw another tentacle but this one looked semi transparent and it was touching the ground he then tried to see from where the tentacle came but when he realize from where the tentacle came he couldn't believe it...

("This must be some kind of joke or a bad dream it can't be")

The tentacle was connected to him. He then looked at his left and saw the same another tentacle that was touching the ground and it was also connected to him. This situation was new but also it was strange even for him a Spartan that have seen much 'crazy shit during his missions'

He then try to stand up but the tentacles help him to touch the ground slowly. He kept trying to deny to himself that the tentacles came from him this wasn't something he was trained for not even prepared not even imagined that something like this was possible...

"What have you done to me?" Six asked bluntly to the girls that now was looking him with faces of shock none of them respond and kept looking him like that for a few seconds until one tried to approach him but Six wasn't going to let that happend. ("If I could shoot this bitches I could die happy") just as he thought this a laser was shot to one of the girls making her hit the hound after that. Six then looked for the source of the laser and what he saw was just as strange as seeing the laser in first place the source was a triple turret at his side that as well as the tentacles was connected to him.

("Just what I need.") Six didn't stop there he then think again on shooting the girls and the laser again was shot to the other girl the one of that held him on the table, seeing this the girl covered herself using her tentacles but the laser make one of her tentacles burn and make her scream in pain.

"Not so strong now huh? Bitch." The girl didn't respond she just look at her tentacle and then at Six then her playful smile was gone and now what she display was anger 'cold anger' .

《"Just look at what you did to Observer Zero, let's see if you can face a focused Siren"》

She then shoot her own turrets at Six which were lasers too. Six then dodged the lasers rolling away he did not measure the force of the impulse so he end up crashing with the table where he was previously held. The girl didn't catch up with the speed of Six as she take a moment to aim properly and shoot him again. But Six now covered himself using his own tentacles the tentacles then began to burn because the heat of the lasers Six felt and intense burn almost as if the tentacles were part of him, despite the pain a Six shoot again at the girl to which she didn't had time to react one laser hut her face making a little but visible burn.

"That's what you deserve little bitch"

Six didn't have time to celebrate his shot as the girl shoot again at him this time more frenetically. Six then used the tentacles he had left to cover himself but the result was the same as one tentacle burn he felt pain. This wasn't going to end well for him and he knew it, the girl kept firing at him without stopping he then saw as one laser impacted one of his turrets as he saw the destruction of his turret he felt now an immense pain that almost made him scream. ("She's not gonna stop, and I'm at disadvantage. I just need to land a proper shot and that's it, but how?") Six didn't have more time to think as one more of his tentacles was burning result of the girl's incessant shots...

He had only one tentacle left and one turret that was on his back, he was an easy prey now and she knew it, she stopped shooting and gave him a glance one that he remember it was her 'playful smile'. She was waiting for him to make a move because she knew he had no more 'gear'. Six pondered about what to do, he had less ammo which means he had less attack capability ("Why does this seems familiar.") Six couldn't formulate a win strategy with all he had left, every plan seemed to radical that would lead to his death. He then thought of something that may work but he wasn't sure because if it didn't... He would die... More soon than he expected...

Rising both hands and moving aside his last tentacle Six knelt with one knee and looked at the girl who seemed amused by his sudden change of action.

"I surrender."

Is all he said as he kept looking at her without taking his eyes from her, he felt his heart almost left his chest as he kept looking at her while he wonder if his new plan would work. The seconds felt as centuries for Six as he waited for her response...

The girl kept her 'playful smile' as she seemed to be reflecting about Six's sudden surrender. Six was regretting now his decision, he think that this may be the end "what a pathetic end, being shoot to death by a little girl." Six muttered for himself.

He waited and waited but she didn't shot him again. He look at her and saw that she was still thinking on what to say as she was looking at nothing. This was the chance the Spartan needed, with all the strength he had left despite the pain and the burns Six using his last tentacle to gain impulse he jumped towards the girl landing in front of her with an amazing speed the girl that seemed to be now out of thought tried to shoot Six again but the Spartan prevented this and using one hand in a swift movement he redirect the turret of the girl making the shots land on the close wall making a lot of sparks fly as the lasers hit the wall melting the metallic plate of the wall.

"My turn little bitch."

Six then rolled away avoiding being grabbed by the girl's remaining tentacles he then use his last tentacle to wrap the little girl and lift her in the air now squeezing her and her tentacles as her guns. Seeing what he had done the Spartan take a deep breath to calm down his heart was still pounding in his chest like if it could jump out of his chest in any second. Six looked at the girl as she was now struggling to break free from his tentacle ("How things change.") The girl then stopped her struggle and looked at Six she had now a trembling smile on her face. This was something Six hadn't expect to see the girl that was always smiling playfully was in fear because of him. This certainly was something Six hoped to remember the rest of his life, how the enemies always end up with fear in their faces...

《"H-hey hu-human... Why don't w-we talk about this... We a-re on the same side... Remember that the Empress is waiting for you to become one of us completely... She would be very angry if you leave so suddenly."》The girl said, shaking in fear... She knew that he would let her go so she tried to convince him... But the Spartan didn't flinch a bit in fact it seemed that he had not heard what she said.

"You say it like if you have an option... And from my point of view... You not.

Six said sternly to the girl. As he keep looking at her she keep shaking and almost a tear was drop from her eyes... But Six wasn't going to fall for that. He then gave the girl a slapp with force but not too much to make any damage but the blow make the girl's head pounce it looked almost like if the girl's head was about to be torn from her body. The blow leave the girl's cheek red it looked almost like of she hit herself with a brick but Six wasn't going to go soft on her. Not before what they have done to him.

"Now you will answer my questions... If you keep quiet, what I will do to you, will make anything bad that happends to you in the future a blessing in comparison..."

The Spartan said with a cold and angered tone. This sudden display of cold anger make the girl's expression turn into a worry one. Six was not a fan of torture but any time he needed to interrogate that seemed to work better than the psychological tactic. The girl nodded giving Six green light to began the interrogation...

"What exactly are you gals?" Six asked with a stern tone.

Looking at her with cold hatred eyes, he didn't know why he began to felt s much anger but not only towards the girl he felt anger with no one in particular this wasn't something the Spartan was used to... Not that he hadn't felt angry before but because he knew anger leads to bad decisions and bad decisions lead to death in combat. The Spartan then pondered a bit about this he was not sure about how many times he felt angry before but he knew for sure that he did not felt angry in combat he always keep his head cold with the mind focused in his task... Thus was something he needed to give a second thought later, now he needed answers and he need to keep himself calm before ding something he tried to resist since the time he wrap the girl with his tentacle even if one part of him want to shred the girl with eagerness.

《"Mmmm... W-we are Sirens human. Have you not heard when we were talking our Empress?"》

The girl said abruptly to which she thought that may have angered the Spartan more...

She then let out a sigh as she watched the Spartan bring her closer to him. Almost touching her with his face Six just kept looking at her like if he was seeing nothing but a meat bag an insect. ("What is wrong with me? I'm not like this.")

[Oh shit I think I'm getting intense in here, I better change the story name to "My commander is intense" :v , naah, seriously this is pretty intense so, brace yourselves lads. By the way the intensity gets low further so don't cry on the review. Now let's continue.]

Snapping out of it, Six was preparing his next question as he see the girl trembling...

"And what exactly is a Siren?"

《"W-we Sirens exist with the sole purpose to find our way to per-perfection, but to get there we need to make and run experiments... That's the way of the Sirens, it's always been like that as far as I remember."》

Six knowing that her answers were going to be ambiguous decided to just ask one final question...

"What exactly you did to me?" Six asked with a rise brow.

Thus time the girl stopped shaking and her face turned into her 'formal' playful smile and her eyes seemed to bright a bit... She then rolled her eyes and looked at the Spartan who seemed confused by her sudden change of expression.

《"Come closer and I'l tell you."》 The girl said with an amused tone...

The Spartan didn't know what to think of this but he did as said. He bring the girl closer still holding her tightly, as he bring her closer her eyes seemed to grew at the point that it looked as if they were going to jump from her face... Now being separated by a few millimeters the Spartan kept his face straight to the girl but he didn't know that this was what she wanted...

《"What we did to you... hahaha... We... Made... You... PERFECT!"》The girl screamed the last word just to confuse the Spartan...

And then she make her move using the situation at her benefit she swung her body to reach the Spartan's lips and gave him a long yet strange kiss. This was so sudden that the Spartan was caught off guard so sudden that he softened the grip on the girl... As she felt the Spartan's grip softened she use this to break free using her tentacles almost making the Spartan fell to the ground but Six was fast to react at this he grabbed her by the neck and lift her using one hand while with his other hand he bring a punch with all his strength directly to the girl's chin knocking her out... But Six saw what the girl have done before being knocked out she fire one laser to the door making it blow up into pieces of scorched metal... ("This is bad.")

* * *

Hey George here again, just to tell y'all thanks. I wasn't hoping that my story would be accepted.

Also for those reviews thanks you again i'm improving by reading what you guys tell me as I said

in that he first chapter this is my first FanFic. Also send more reviews so is see if you guys like it.

Oh, what more i was going to say? Oh yes, the next chapter will be delayed to Sunday or Monday

I have a lot of work in the next days which means I will have less time to write, i'm sorry for this but

I have to, also keep sending reviews so I can see if you liked or not.

By the way the next chapter [Spoiler alert] will include Azur Lane and Crimson Axis characters so

we are going to see how Noble Six interact with these potential allies? And i think that's it. Farewell folks.


	5. Chapter 4: Potential allies (Part 1)

**Hello there George here, you may notice this chapter is shorter than the last one. But that's because my work is requesting lot of time from me and i'm having less time to sleep, so I apologize. The next chapter will be delayed to Friday or Saturday. And thank you all the reviewers and those who favorite my story. Whithot further ado, let's get to it**

* * *

Halo and Azur Lane doesn't belong to me.

Six have been in many operations, quite many since he became an Spartan. But he never have been in a situation like this. Two girls on the ground, the anger rising and a lot of questions, Six have to choose what to do next but what he didn't know was that this day wouldn't end as he expected.

"What an annoying little bitch."

But before Six could relax after the fight with the 'little girl' he heard the sound of rapid footsteps that were coming from outside the destroyed door. This make Six take cover next to the door frame, and wait for whoever was coming to help these 'girls'.

("Relax... Control yourself... And wait for the enemy to make the first move... Let them be overconfident.")

The Spartan remembered part of his training but still he felt that cold anger from before... He controlled himself to do not ruin his escape, he would give it a thought later. The Spartan prepared himself to the incoming treat but suddenly the footsteps stopped... The 'person' that was coming at the room stopped at the door frame...

("C'mon, I know you want to enter and help your friends.")

Six waited for almost 3 minutes but the person didn't enter... He wonder about what was that person doing it didn't call for help or even said a word. Six wasn't going to let whoever was stood on the door to call for more of these 'girls'. Until there was a noise of shy footsteps and it was coming closer slow but closer...

("That's it. Just walk a little more. Come closer.")

The Spartan tensed as he see who was entering the room it was another 'girl' that looked much like the other two and it was walking without knowing to the Spartan who was waiting for the right moment to act...

《"W-what happend? Why is Observer Alpha on the ground? Is she even aliv-."》

Six caught the girl, holding her tight... He resisted the immese desire to broke her neck it was so simple to him to just end her life for him, but he knew that this anger wasn't normal on him. Instead he just suffocate her, he still pondered about the fact that they looked like little girls not a serious treat despite what he had seen earlier with the other girls and the strange woman.

"Were it so easy" He muttered to himself as he drop the girl now unconscious. He then take a look at what was outside the room watching for incoming treats.

After a few seconds of watching for more enemies he decided to exit the room and find his way out without forgetting his Magnum and helmet. He approached a large hall hoping that this would lead to an exit. As he walk he saw that this place was big, the walls were recorded with metal as well the floor.

The hall ended in 2 directions, 2 possibilities for escape. He continue for the left way that seemed short than the right way. He take a glance at the next part of the hall and what he saw was hopeful as unnerving. This hall ended with a large door that had painted a sign of a boat, he hoped that means a way out of here even if means that he had to swim for it.

("I'm don't like the water but... If I have to.")

The Spartan approached the door and with little hesitation he opened the door...

The door did make noise even for its size. Six could see that this was some kind of hangar that had an artifical shore that ended in a large entrance that leaded to what it looked like the ocean, he didn't see any person or more girls in here. Without thinking twice he jumped into the water expecting to swim his way out but fate had another plans for him. At the time Six touched the water his body make last thing he expected it bounce from the water surface making him fall like if he just crashed into the ground.

("What the... This... This can't be.") Six thought as he stand up on the water 'as crazy as it sounds'

Ignoring the fact that he was stepping on the water like Jesus, the Spartan walked to the large entrance seeing what seemed to be the daylight. Six crossed the large entrance and as he hoped he could see that this was some kind of articial path that leaded to the ocean. Six keep walking until he saw the end of the path that ended in the Ocean he tried to stop but his attempt result on him stumble and eventually fall to the ground.

("Well not bad for my first 'water walk'.")

[Author note, Six thought this because is his first time walking on water. Not because he knew he was a ship-boy.]

The Spartan was standing up again when suddenly someone grabbed him from behind and make him crash on the water. He saw it was the strange woman from earlier and her expression were no longer the usual smile, she had a sad expression almost as if she was about to cry...

Sobbing... 《"Look at you, y-ou are walking like a Siren for the first time and what you do first is try to escape."》She sounded like a person that posted someone beloved for her.

Six couldn't understand why this woman keep talking to him like she knew him, this was again wierd and new for him. But that didn't change Six resolute he use his tentacle to wrap her but as the tentacle approached her it was fading as dust which caused Six immense pain again but this time the pain lasted longer making him squirm.

《"Despite everything I have done for you, you keep trying to attack me. But that's not gonna work my dear Zenith."》She said but now sounded like if she was scolding him.

"Listen you, crazy looking bitch. I don't know who you are or what you are but, I'm not a person you can just mess with. I don't know you and I don't care a damn thing about you. Just leave me alone!" The Spartan said with determination as he stand up again slowly because of the pain.

The woman kept her sad expression as she continue to watch Six in the eyes she looked like she could cry in any second but instead she just step aside indicating him that he can leave. But as Six by passed her the woman put a hand on Six's chest, he was about to attack her but when he looked at her she let out a tear. Caught off guard for the woman's tear Six stopped on his tracks and kept looking at her.

("Despite the fact that she almost killed me earlier, she doesn't look that bad even for her very pale skin. Wait did I really think that?") But Six didn't remember that his thoughts weren't private anymore.

This make the woman smile a bit and make her approach a little more to the Spartan. Six was nervous for the proximity of the woman to him but then after a few seconds she stepped back.

《"You may go now my Zenith... But remember this... Given time you will return to me... I've already seen it." giggle》The woman said as she keep smiling at him.

"Like if that's gonna happen..." Six said bluntly as he start to walk again towards the ocean without taking his eyes of the woman.

《One last thing Zenith... I think you'll be needing this."》The woman said as she trow the knife of Six at him which he catch easly.

"Huh, thanks I guess."

The woman only nodded and turn to walk back towards the entrance. The Spartan keep watching her until she dissappear of sight. The Spartan wasn't sure where to go now, but he just want to go as far as he can from there so he walk forward trying not to fall for the unstable surface of the water.

* * *

Earth orbit.

2 strange objects engulfed in flames fall to the planet. But surprisingly one of them manage to send a distress signal.

Azur Lane base.

"Are they sure about what the satellites capture?" Enterprise said with skepticism. She didn't understand why Langley was telling her this.

"They're sure Enterprise this time is not a bait or whatever the other signal was. The satellites capture images of two strange objects falling to earth. Since we are the closest both Eagle Union and Royal Navy are sending us to investigate." Langley said to Enterprise. Showing her the images that the satellites capture of the two objects

"Are you sure this is not wrong?"

"No it is not. I was skeptical at first like you. But they have checked the images various times and they are correct. Command was even kind to send a video."

The video in question show what it looked like the orbit of earth. But suddenly a black hole or something like it appear close to the satellite and then 2 objects came out of it at great speed but what caught Enterprise attention was that the objects seemed like 2 giant humanoids in bulky green armor. The video cuts when both objects passed close to the satellite with direction to earth.

"So aliens?" Enterprise said with a rise brow.

"That's what command want us to investigate. Since both objects had close trajectories command was able to calculate the place of impact." Coordinates appear on the holographic table just above a map of the pacific ocean which indicates the place of impact.

"This is new Enterprise, I don't know what to tell you about these beings. But be careful and attack just in legitimate defense."

Enterprise nodded and walk out the command room with direction to the docks.

* * *

Meanwhile in other place.

"Bismarck are you sure you want to come?" Prinz said with a smirk.

"Ja, I can't leave you alone if a fight comes up."

"Geh geh, Bismarck you sound like if you care about my safety." Prinz said to tease the IronBlood leader.

"Fang nicht damit an, Eugen, you know Azur Lane may be investigating this too. If I'm not there who's gonna be your support?"

Prinz Eugen just smirked and began to sail towards the new distress signal with Bismarck following close.

* * *

**So who are those strange objects that fall from orbit? We'ell see in the next chapter, also i've been thinking about your ideas of the 'kansen' form for Six and they sound pretty cool but i'll think about it. Don't get me wrong i apreciate that you are sending me your ideas but we'll see in further chapters. Farewell folks. ;D**


	6. Chapter 4: Potential allies (Part 2)

**Hello there, George here. Just want it to say thanks for the wait. Now let's see this second part of three.**

* * *

Halo and Azur Lane doesn't belong to me.

"This won't go anywhere." The Spartan said to himself as he stop trying to detach the triple barreled turret from his back that felt lighter despite it's size.

Six have been walking for almost 1 hour but there's nothing at sight just more ocean, he used his radio but nothing just static.

("This is perfect... Alone with no support... Why does it feel familiar?.")

The Spartan was about to try an reach any UNSC frequency but then a signal appear on the radio a bit scratchy...

"This is UNSC... {static}... We are reentering an... {static}... The hull is damage... {static}... We need... {static}... Sending the approximate coordinates of..." {static}... {signal lost}

Six was relieved to hear something from a UNSC frequency but also nervous to hear that the ship were reentering to the planet and theh didn't sound that they were going to land.

The Spartan entered the coordinates on his navigation system after that the location appear on his HUD indicating that he need to move north east from his current location.

("Let's see what type of ship I'm going to find.") Thinking that Six began to walk then sprint to the location of the possible crash of the ship hoping that he could reach them in time.

Near the crash site the ocean was filled with dense mist enough to not see anything forward.

"We are close to the crash site. Stay alert and stick together we don't know what they are or what they can do." Enterprise said to the fleet as she keep looking for any sign of those strange humanoids she saw when she was on the command room.

"Ma'am, I got something on the radio... I think they are trying to communicate with us." Sims said with a confused look as she slowed her speed to match Enterprise's. "Though the signal is encrypted is nothing like I have heard or known about."

Enterprise turned to look at the destroyer. Her expression remain neutral but she raised a brow. This 'aliens' communicate with radio signals but they are far more advanced that their signals are encrypted...

The mist continue to grow and it was making more difficult to see even more. The group of ship-girls sailed together into the fog trying to find the wreckage of the 'aliens' or their bodies but the mist was making it more difficult. Until one of Enterprise's escorts tripped over something making a loud noise.

"Oouh... That hurts, what is tha-" Downes couldn't finish as she looked what make her fall to the water and what she saw was amazing at least for her. An armoured giant on the water it seemed hyper-advanced and her rigging was like nothing Downes have seen before... A giant ship-girl with missile tubes, heavy cannons and one long rifle that looked like a rail gun for it's appearance, her armor seemed reinforced even more than the armor of a Battleship, but what caught Downes attention was that the ship-girl didn't have a propeller.

("I wonder how would feel to launch missiles and make a big explosion. But how she can function without a propeller?") She thought as she keep watching the giant Kansen she could see it was a 'she' for the shape of her black bodysuit.

"Downes what happend? Are you o-" Tennessee being the closest to Downes possition was the first on reaching her first, but then she watched the giant Kansen on the water that looked hyper-advanced but also damaged.

"Downes, what are you doing? Get out of there." Tennessee said to Downes with a stern but low voice.

Downes was getting closer to the 'alien Kansen' she wanted to see if it was still alive. She then placed one finger the visor of the ship-girl tapping repeatedly but there was no reaction... "It looks dead to me." Downes said before standing up and sail towards Tennessee but then both heard someone... "I disagree."

Tennessee and Downes exchange glances before looking for the source of the voice but they were taken by surprise when they saw who was the person who spoke... It was the 'alien Kansen' now standing in her own two feet and it was looking at them, how she stand up so quickly that both Tennessee and Downes didn't notice at all. They didn't know but know they were still in shock for seeing such a powerful warship glancing at them.

Before Downes could say something inappropriate Tennessee by passed the Destroyer to protect her before raising an open right hand and say "I'm USS Tennessee, BB-43. Battleship of the Eagle Union." Tennessee said to the giant Kansen as she waited for a response but tensed as she caught sight of a tilt of the head of the ship-girl, the woman in armor seemed to be pondering what Tennessee said...

"Where are my manners." The woman in armor said as she lost the momentary tension. "I'm UNSC Pillar Of Autumn... Designation C-709." The hyper-advanced ship-girl said, making the other two Kansen give her an awe expression.

"How do you get here?" Tennessee asked to Autumn. ("She doesn't look like a Siren. But she better don't do anything stupid.")

"I remember being on a strange ring world." Autumn said while she glanced at Tennesse. "My crew was fighting against the Covenant on the surface but I couldn't do much to help them I crashed on the ring and stayed there for most of the time there... Unmoving, I couldn't call for help to any colony under the control of the UNSC because it was a big risk..." She said as she looked down mortified for something.

("What is the USNC or the Covenant.") Tennessee thought, before she could say something else Downes move forward avoiding the hand of Tennessee that tried to keep her behind...

"Your missiles can make big explosions?" Downes asked promptly with a smirk.

Tennesse glance sternly at Downes ("How she could ask this to an alien Kansen, she likes to play with fire.")

Autumn glanced at the Destroyer before shifting her glance to Tennesse "She is always like this?" Autumn asked to the Battleship with a calm voice.

"She likes everything related to explosions, so yeah. Sorry about that." Tennessee said as she let out a relieved sigh. The hyper-advanced Kansen didn't take bad Downes's question.

Downes was still looking at Autumn, her shock and fear was now replaced with curiosity and eager. Tennessee approached Downes and placed a hand on her shoulder making the Destroyer turn to see her on the face, Tennesse tell's Downes that they needed to find the rest of the fleet or they risk to loose the track of them and get more lost on the mist. Then Tennessee tell Autumn that it was better for her to follow them because she looked damaged, Autumn nodded and began to sail with them a little clumsy as she try to keep balance on the water. With that the three Kansen sail to find the rest of the fleet.

**Meanwhile with the rest of the fleet...**

"They separated from us?" Enterprise asked to Sims as she tried to contact with Tennesse and Downes hurriedly...

"I'm trying ma'am but they don't respond. The radar doesn't show anything." Sims glance at Enterprise as she had a worried look on her face.

Enterprise pondered about what could have happen to Tennesse and Downes. ("Tennessee is strong she can handle herself in a fight but Downes. She likes explosions and whatever related to it.")

The rest of the girls were still close to each other scanning for threats. Laffey approached Enterprise and glanced at her a little sloppy. "Maybe they found the 'aliens' ma'am." Laffey said as she drink an oxy-cola before dropping the empty bottle on the ocean.

"That's a possibility. Change of plans, we have to find Tennesse and Downes before the mist separate us more." Enterprise said to the girls and then they sail together in formation to find the lost Kansen. But suddenly the radar of Sims picked a signal in front of them a few meters at the most.

"Ma'am signal detected, it's unknown but is big. In front of us!" Sims screamed as she readied her guns and the rest of the girls did the same.

Enterprise prepared her bow to shoot if the unknown signal result to be hostile then waited. Suddenly a silhouette was emerging from the mist. Enterprise then tensed as she saw a giant humanoid in clad green armor it was one of the humanoids she saw on the satellite video...

("How is it possible?") Enterprise asked to herself as she keep looking at the alien Kansen.

When the alien Kansen saw the ship-girls aiming at her she readied her guns and aim at them in return. The situation remain like this for minutes that felt like centuries until the alien Kansen approach the Azur Lane fleet slowly. She stopped at two meters of them and began to glance at everyone of them. "Identify." The alien Kansen said with a calm but hard voice as she seemed to be prepared to an incoming attack.

The Azur Lane fleet girls glanced at each other until everyone glanced at Enterprise as if they were waiting for the Eagle Union's best carrier to respond...

"I'm USS Enterprise, CV-6. Carrier of the Eagle Union. Who are you?" Enterprise said with a calm voice keeping her stoic face not showing any sign of fear for the strange Kansen.

Enterprise moved forward from her fleet to have a better sight of the strange Kansen as she lowered her bow and rise an open hand to the alien ship-girl... "I'm... UNSC Savannah. Designation, FFG-371. I think you are not covenant. Right?" The alien Kansen said as she lowered her gun and kneel with a groan. Enterprise approached her to help her stand up but the Kansen rejected her help. The Kansen stand up and glanced at the rest of the girls.

"I don't know how I get here, all I remember is being escorting a squadron of Sabres. While I was providing support fire..." Savannah said as she cough a bit and looked down. "Later I received multiple impacts on my starboard side... Then nothing." She said as she glanced at the girls before glancing at Enterprise. "After that... I wake up here." She said as she looked down again, she seemed mortified of not knowing how she get here or what happened to her. "It's okay... Many of us go through the same." Enterprise said to Savannah making the last to glance at her and nod.

"This is your team?" Savannah asked to Enterprise as she was touching her left shoulder that seemed badly damaged "Actually this is my fleet. We were send to investigate two strange objects seen on earth's orbit that were going fast to the planet." Enterprise said as she looked at the alien Kansen with a relieved glance...

"You look injured, want me to help you? Laffey said while she was accommodating her shirt.

Savannah glanced at her, and with a little discomfort she accepted the help of the Destroyer but when Laffey grabbed her arm to help her she couldn't move she was much heavy to one Destroyer. After seeing this Enterprise grabbed the other arm and with effort help her to move while the other girls seemed relieved that the alien Kansen was friendly but also they were worried of the bad state of her. "We still need to move and find Tennessee and Downes. They must be near... And we are going to take Savannah back to the base. Laffey and Sims, you two lead the way. California over our rear." After saying this Enterprise began to move while she help Savannah.

"You don't need to help me I can walk." Savannah said to Enterprise with pride on her voice. "It doesn't matter if you can't sail fast, but we need to find the rest of our fleet." Enterprise said with a calm tone as she gave Savannah a friendly smirk. "If you say so." Is all Savannah said as she keep sailing being helped by Enterprise.

**Meanwhile with the Crimson Axis search party...**

Bismarck and Eugen kept sailing within the mist while their escorts were near them scanning for the unknown objects that reentered the planet.

"verdammter Nebel, I can't see anything. What about you Bisko?" Prinz Eugen said to Bismarck. Teasing was what Prinz Eugen loved even if she had to tease someone as Bismarck...

"Concentrate Eugen. If we were able to locate the crash site of the objects then Azur Lane too." Bismarck said in her usual strict tone. She didn't like the tease of Eugen but she know that Eugen is effective on combatcombat and that's all that matters, despite her personality.

They were close to the coordinates but nothing was at sight, not in the radar or sonar. Their Destroyer escort also haven't found anything. This was those moments when Bismarck feel like she could do better on the command office rather than being on the water doing nothing, but orders are orders.

("Vielleicht sind sie gesunken. Aber es gibt keine Überreste.") Bismarck think. But how could they if they looked like Kansen.

Before she could think on something the mist seemed to fade. And their escorts found something on the radar that was approaching them. She stopped making Eugen stop and their escorts too she make the signal sign to prepare their weapons. The Crimson Axis fleet readied their weapons and aim at the possition where the object was. The object seemed to keep going towards them unaware of the guns aimed at it. Then the mist cleared enough to see what was the object that the radar has detected and when they saw it, it was nothing like they have seen before...

("Was zum Teufel bist du?") Bismarck asked mentally. But tensed as she saw the strange object that it was a man.

The man in question was tall and was wearing a grayish armor like she haven't seen before. It seemed hyper-advanced for her and not Siren design. But he had a turret on his back, a familiar turret that Bismarck recognize it was like the turrets of Observer Alpha. This make Bismarck tense as she saw the man now aiming at them. "Who are you!" Bismarck shouted to the man as she kept her stern glance, ready to shoot in any moment the man decided to make something stupid.

The man simply tilted his head as if he was confused. The man seems to be pondering about what the IronBlood leader said to him. ("I thought I was going to find the wreckage of a UNSC ship. Not two girls that seems very likely the crazy ones I already encountered.") Six wasn't prepared to face more ship-girls but he definitely not going to step back...

"I asked you something! Are you stupid?" Bismarck shouted again with hidden anger. She didn't like the Sirens, maybe they gave her a few tools to fight Azur Lane but she know that they cannot be trusted. If this was a prototype of a new class Siren ship she will put him on the bottom of the ocean.

"Where are your manners lady? If you are a lady of course." Six said with the intention of making her angry. He cannot defeat them with brute force but if he makes them angry he may have a chance.

Bismarck didn't take it personal, because she knows what he's trying to do. "If you think you can defeat the Flagship of IronBlood... You will end up dead... Now answer the question!" Bismarck responded to the Spartan. "Make me." Six respond but he wasn't prepared for what happened after he said that words...

Six felt how something hit his chest and make him fall to the water. He couldn't understand how she shot that fast but he decided to use this to his favour. So he kept laying on the water and play dead. This appear to work as both ship-girls approach him. ("Let's see how this works") Six was waiting for them to be more close. When they were a few meters from him he acted, he shot one of the cannons of his turret making one of the girls fall to the water.

"My turn." Six said as he stand up with insane speed taking Bismarck by surprise as she looked to her fallen comrade. Before he could approach Bismarck she shot at him again with 2 turrets but Six could dodge only 3 shells, the 4th one make him kneel as he watched Bismarck aiming her last loaded turret at him "Now you will see what happends when you dear to challenge IronBlood... Auf Wiedersehen." At this words Bismarck shot Six thinking that this would end the Spartan's life but he did something that surprised Bismarck...

("This better work.") After thinking this Six in 'Spartan Time' saw the 800kg shells coming at him but after they could hit him he used the armor lock, he didn't expect this to work because he wasn't on the ground but on water. When he asume the possition to use the armor lock he saw in his HUD the overload of the shields then the time returned back to normal. Six heard how the 800kg shells bounce from him, this make Six smirk inside his helmet. ("Yeah. This is my opportunity.")

* * *

**Now I have an schedule and is the next one. Every new chapter will be released on Friday if my work takes more time from me then it will be Saturday. Also send me your reviews about the new addition to the story. What do y'a think, do you like it. Tell me on the review section. So with all that been said take care folks. Farewell...**


	7. Chapter 4: Potential allies (Part 3)

Halo and Azur Lane doesn't belong to me.

"So you are a space ship?" Enterprise said to Savannah as they kept sailing.

"Yes... I was made to protect Earth and all her colonies." Savannah said vehemently despite her injuries.

"What i-" Enterprise couldn't finish as she got interrupted by a loud noise characteristic of guns of a battleship. "Sims. Any radio contact?"

"Negative ma'am... But I detect 5 signals on my radar now that the mist is clearing. One signal is big I could say is a battleship for it's size. The second a cruiser the other two are destroyers and the last one I'm not sure what type of ship is." Sims says to Enterprise as she gave her a confused look.

"Crimson Axis? Maybe they found the other ali- I mean the other Kansen ma'am." Laffey said as she drink another oxy-cola.

Enterprise wasn't sure if the unknown ship was the second Kansen she saw on the satellite video but the possibility was high. If Crimson Axis capture a Kansen far advanced as Savannah they will use it against Azur Lane. But they will tear it apart to get it's technology...

"Maybe is a bad reading of the radar caused by the mist. But that doesn't change the fact that the strange ship could be Tennesse or Downes. We need to help whoever is being engaged by Crimson Axis and find our lost companions." Enterprise said as she look at her fleet. They all nodded and began to sail towards the noise while they prepare for a fight...

The trip was short and the mist was clear enough to see more than before. The girls kept sailing towards the Crimson Axis fleet and they already saw the Destroyers which make them stop and formulate a battle plan. Enterprise tell the fleet her plan to which not all agreed but accept it.

Enterprise lay down Savannah as she prepared to get into possition. "You going to leave me behind to go for a fight? So unkind of your part." Savannah said a bit sad as she look down. "You are injured I'm not gonna let you fight in your condition." Enterprise said trying to reassure her. Savannah then nodded at her to which Enterprise nodded in return before leave.

"We are in possition. Should we proceed?" Sims said via radio to Enterprise. "Yes. Take care girls. And good hunting." Enterprise responded as she sail towards her objective.

The rest of the fleet then engage the Destroyers that were of Siren design. One exploded result of the Azur Lane girls first salvos. But the second manage to avoid the shots and returned the fire.

All of this while Enterprise sneak to surprise the other two Crimson Axis vessels that were close to the unknown ship. Enterprise readied her bow as she get close to the objective but she saw something strange...

("What could have done this?") Enterprise thought as she approach the first ship she encountered it was Prinz Eugen the teasing IronBlood ship-girl. She had a big mark of a shot on her belly. She wasn't dead but the shot make her faint...

She heard another Battleship shot. This make her leave Eugen on the water as she sailed in the direction of the shot. Cautious of the situation she lowered her speed. The mist was still dense in this part of the ocean so she barely can see anything. She heard an explosion that sounded like electric...

Before she could ponder about what cause it, someone crashed at her. She and the person that crashed at her fell to the water but there was much weight to be only one person.

"What the-" Enteprise shut as she saw the person above her moved to dodge a fist that were coming fast making the fist hit her face.

"I never believed I could thank you something Enterprise." Bismarck said as she stands up. She fired one Salvo before sail to the mist and disappear from sight.

"Oh crap." Is all Enterprise said as she wiped the blood that were coming from her mouth. The punch was strong enough to make her spit blood. Before she could get up she felt someone kick her then something heavy on her chest preventing her from stand... "Who are you?" the person above her asked.

("My- What are you?") Enterprise thought as she saw the person... It was a man a tall man that, like Savannah, it was wearing a strange armor that covered his entire body. She could say it was a man because of the form of his armor and his voice.

"I asked you something?" The man said as he aimed a strange triple turret. Enterprise couldn't recognize this turret model, so she assumed it was alien, Siren maybe.

"I'm Enterprise carrier-" She couldn't finish her sentence as she spit blood a bit. "I'm Enterprise. Carrier of the... Eagle Union." She said as she look directly at the man's visor.

Before the man could ask more the rest of the Eagle Union fleet arrived and aimed their guns at the man as they see how he had it's boot above Enterprise. "Enterprise! Are you okay? Sims asked with a worried voice almost cracking.

The man glanced at the girls and aimed his turret at them while he kept his boot on the carrier's chest. "Are you sure you want to fight me?" The man said with a defiant voice. Before he could moved he saw three more silhouettes emerge from the mist. "What's t-" It was all the man said as he now look at the three persons that emerged from the mist...

He couldn't recognize the first two but the third one had a familiar look. It was a Spartan like him. "It seems we arrived just in time." Tennessee said as she glanced at everyone in front of her but when she saw Six's boot above Enterprise she gave him an angry look.

"You better take off your boot from Enterprise or things are going to be bad."

Six kept staring at the Spartan. He couldn't believe he found another Spartan in this planet. "Hey quit the staring would you." Tennessee said as she sail towards him stopping a few meters from him.

"And like I said before. You better take your fucking boot from Enterprise or else." She said as she aimed her guns at him. Six didn't noticed as he kept looking at the Spartan forgetting about everything else.

"Hey there Six. You still are a man of action, don't you?" The other Spartan said as she sail close to him. "You are still quiet. Are you okay Noble? " The Spartan said as she was now a few centimeters of Six.

Six removed his boot from Enterprise chest, making her release a deep breath. "Good. Now what? We are all friends now?" Sims said as she kept aiming at Six. But no one take her serious.

("I thought I was alone.") Six thought as he kept staring at the Spartan. He saluted the Spartan to which she returned the salute. "I'm Sierra B-312. Identify." Six said to the Spartan. Waiting for an answer. But the answer she will give him it wasn't what he expected. "I already know that but okay. I'm. UNSC Pillar Of Autumn. Designation C-709. Nice to see you again Lieutenant." She answered calmly. But he couldn't believe what he heard. She identify herself as a UNSC ship...

"I told you to identify yourself. Is this some sort of joke?" Six said bluntly. Clearly he was a little annoyed for her response.

"I'm not joking. How could I joke about my name." Autumn said with a serious tone.

"We are not your enemies Lieutenant-" cough cough. "We were send to find a distress signal... But we were told there only would be 2 subjects." Enterprise said while she look at her fleet. She gets up with difficulty because her head is still hurting.

"Tell you what Six. Why don't you come with us. You could use the help, your armor is damage and from your body language I can say you've been awake for more time than you use to." Autumn said to Six. She was right but he didn't like it. He was a Spartan but despite being awake for almost 2 days he felt like he have been awake for a months...

("That's true. But how is it possible? I don't remember being this tired since boot camp.") Six was about to ask her how she know about his state but suddenly he fell as a result of exhaustion. Before he touch the water Autumn catch him. "Time has come to return the favour." She said with a tone of Camaraderie.

Six couldn't resist now. He was so tired now... "Please tell me I'm dreaming." He manage to say before fall asleep.

* * *

**Hey George here. Aaah. This chapter got delayed because of my job. The good thing is I almost finish my job so I can write again more frequently. Also this chapter is shorter than the others. Because I didn't have the time to write more so this is kinda meh. But it doesn't fall that much on quality I think. I think that's it. Farewell folks. See y'all next week :D**


	8. Chapter 5: Intermediate

Halo and Azur Lane doesn't belong to me.

The sunset was over. And the night was approaching. But that wasn't something Hipper didn't like to see. But this time the situation was different. Bismarck and her sister Eugen were late, and didn't respond the radio calls...

("I hope your luck is not over yet sister.") Hipper thought with a concern written all over her face.

"Are you afraid my child?" A tall and pale woman said to hipper. With a motherly tone and smile.

"Huh..." Hipper turn to see Friedrich Der Große glancing at her. Not that she hate her. But Friedrich wasn't a normal Kansen, some would say Friedrich was a unique Kansen. Not in a good but also not in a bad way.

"Tell me my child. Are you afraid for your sister?" Friedrich said with a motherly smile. While she approached Hipper until she was behind her.

"I'm not worried! I'm just waiting for them. And they are late. Th-... That's it." Hipper said with a blush on her face. But she tried to hide it by turning away.

"Ahahaha. My child. There's nothing bad in being worried for your sister. That actu-.

Before Friedrich finish her sentence. A beautiful woman in a white naval dress with furry ears interrupted her. "Ara ara. Hipper-San is worried for her sister." chuckles

"Atago. Why are you here?" Friedrich asked. A bit sternly. But with her usual face.

"mmm. Well. I've come here to tell you. That we have a radio signal coming from Bismarck. She should be here by any minute now." chuckle

Hipper and Friedrich exchange looks. After that they approached Atago. "They are coming back? Tell me."

"Ara ara. Hipper-San. Calm down." Atago said to Hipper but before both could say something Friedrich rise a hand, gaining the attention. Friedrich looked at both of them. But she focused on Atago. "Atago. Why you say she was coming back? It was Bismarck and Eugen whom go to search for those strange objects."

Atago didn't say nothing. But Hipper had tears formed on her eyes. "Atago... Atago... please tell me she's wrong..." Hipper said almost crying. But Atago simply smile with her face blushing. "Oh. Gomen. I forgot to tell you. Bismarck is carrying Eugen-San. She was hit during the mission but she only fainted because of the impact." Atago said with a shameful expression.

"But. Why you didn't say it before!" Hipper was about to hit Atago but Friedrich grabbed her hand. She pointed to the docks. Where was a few ship-girls of the Sakura Empire. They were watching something but from their spot, Friedrich and Hipper couldn't see what was it. So they move to the docks. Atago only nodded. Understanding what they were going to do.

"I hope she is not badly injured. When I find whoever did that to Eugen. He/She is gonna regret it." Hipper said with determination and a bit concern. "Don't worry my child. They are going to be fine. But for those who dared to attack to two of my childs... A FATE WORSE THAN DEATH. AWAITS THEM."

Hipper was more concern about Eugen. But also for the sudden display of coldness from Friedrich. ("She really believes she is the mother of all of us.")

They arrived soon to the docks. As they arrived the Kansen of the Sakura Empire greeted them. On the horizon they could see Bismarck at distance and she was carrying Eugen. "There she is. They're back." Soryu said as heard something on her radio.

"C'mon. She seems like she need our help." Hipper said as she bypassed Soryu. Friedrich join her and both sail towards Bismarck who seems badly damaged.

"Hallo." That's all Bismarck said. As she stopped and let her companions help her. "My child. You shouldn't be on heavy fights without support." Friedrich said to Bismarck as she grabbed her by three shoulders. "You don't have to worry that much about me, Friedrich. I can surpass everything." Bismarck said trying to sound calm. But she sounded like if her pride was injured.

Hipper was helping to carry Eugen. But she also looked at the injuries of Bismarck. She didn't look like if she have been shot at. She looked like if she were on a street fight. "What happened. Lord Bismarck?" Hipper asked bluntly. To which Bismarck turned to see her. She only gave her a glance.

Hipper didn't know what that means. But Bismarck was an enigma Kansen. Even for her. So she didn't ask more. "I'm going to tell all of you. For now, I only want a to take a shower." Bismarck said to her companions. And for the tone she used that was an order...

"Bismarck. You want me to send Akashi to see you? You look damaged." Soryu says as she approached the three IronBlood Kansen. But Bismarck shook her head. Soryu nodded. "I admire you decision Bismarck. I received orders from Nagato-Sama. She wants to meet with you... Of course when you are recovered." Soryu said with a calm voice.

"I see. Tell her I will meet with her... Later." Bismarck kept walking. Soryu only nodded. ("This war only got more strange.")

**Meanwhile on the Azur Lane Base**...

The sunset was almost over. And the beach was beautiful at sight.

"I hope they get here soon. We have a lot to discuss... And a lot to explain." Wales tried to hide her worry. But Illustrious could see behind that facade. "I'm uncertain about the Kansen they are bringing with them too. But I think, worrying about it is not good for any of us." Illustrious said as she glanced at her.

"I hope you are right Illustrious." Wales kept watching to the horizon as they waited for Enterprise's fleet. After a few minutes the girls appeared on sight. And they were with three stranger Kansen. Two giant green, and one that was grayish.

Enterprise was the first one on reach the docks. "We got two Kansen... And one human. They need medical attention." Enterprise glanced at Wales and Illustrious. They exchanged glances. "They look like if they were fighting for years."

"Well that's an statement." Savannah said, as she follow the girls to the medical hall.

"Lady Enterprise. Command gave us orders to give them a report of everything that happen during your mission." Illustrious said. As she approached Autumn side. "Is your companion in pain?" She asked Autumn to which she was caught off guard.

"Oh... You mean Savannah? She's alright, I guess." She sounded surprised. But also calm.

Illustrious seemed confused now. She pointed forward and down. She pointed to Six. And he was twisting. Making it difficult to Tennessee and California to hold him. Until he slipped and fall to the ground still twisting. "What the... He twist like a fish out of the water." Tennessee said as she saw Six twisting. Until he stopped. But she waited before grab him again...

"I wouldn't do that- cough, cough. "If I were you." Six said effortlessly

Tennessee only glanced him. But once she saw how he was standing up she understand that he just wanted to rise up for himself. ("You better keep that cool.")

"Do you think he's okay? California asked.

"Just if he doesn't try anything like before."

* * *

**George here. This chapter is short, I know. But... How to say it. I think I was blocked. Nothing come to my mind of this history. So it was difficult to write something relevant to the story. And also my job takes most of my time. So, being tired and sleepy is not a good way to write. That's why it took me this time. And I only write this. Next chapter will be uploaded on next Saturday or Sunday. Farewell**


	9. Chapter 6: Consequences

**Hey. George here. New chapter. Hope y'all enjoy**

Halo and Azur Lane doesn't belong to me

* * *

"So, there was 2 ships. And one that had Siren characteristics? " Nagato said slightly.

"Yes. But he fight like anything I have faced before... He had ferocity, agility, courage..." Bismarck pondered about this 'ship-boy' so much that she got lost on her thoughts. Until someone make her snap out of it uncomfortably.

"Iku Bismarck-Sama. You sound like if you like him." Akagi said with a tone that showed amusement and curiosity. Making Bismarck blush a bit "Is not like that... I haven't faced someone like him before... I'm still surprised by that show of ability on combat." Bismarck replied promptly. Being embarrassed was something that Bismarck didn't like. But for her sister Tirpitz was something with double result. Seeing her sister like this, just for a fight with an unknown type of Siren ship. A supposed ship-boy. It was strange as interesting.

"Nee-Sama. You shouldn't be rude with Bismarck-Sama. She still can be in shock for what she'd seen." Kaga said trying to end the topic about Bismarck's affairs.

"I didn't say it for that matter. I'm just curious about this supposed. Ship-boy~"

Everyone in the room looked at Akagi with mixed expressions. Just God or the Devil knows what she's thinking about this ship-boy. One thing is for sure. If she got interested on him she would do the unimaginable to found him perhaps something more...

"If he is that skilled to beat a Kansen and almost beat another one. He is a threat to us." Nagato stated. If Azur Lane had this skilled warrior, it means bad news for the Sakura Empire and IronBlood.

"I agree with Nagato. He is too dangerous to be left as an asset for Azur Lane. We must destroy it." Tipitz said with determination in her voice. If he was that strong to beat Eugen and almost beat her sister in a 1v2 he was definitely a game changer on the war. One that has to be deal with, now that they have the upper hand upon Azur Lane.

"What if Azur Lane also want to destroy him. Seeing how dangerous he is." Graf Zeppellin said.

"That can happen. If they had an option. But, seeing how the tide of the war is right now. We cannot let the ship-boy alive. If Azur Lane convince him to fight for them. We risk to be annihilated. Also our attack on the Main base of Azur Lane is prepared to be launch. If we can take two targets with one shot is worth it." Nagato said, and almost sound as an order.

"Nagato is right. The ship-boy needs to die. So we can destroy Azur Lane. He can cause more trouble for us, that we have to get rid of him." Bismarck said in agreement with Nagato.

"Then is settled. We are going to attack the Main base of Azur Lane. And destroy the ship-boy in the process. But remember the main objective is destroy their base. The ship-boy will be deal after that. For that we are going to need firepower..." Nagato glanced at Bismarck. As if she were asking her telepathically for her assistance. To which Bismarck nodded.

Tipitz and Friedrich exchange looks. Bismarck just returned a few hours ago from a mission. And now she was going to join the Sakura task force to attack the Azur Lane's base.

"I think that ends our meeting. I wish you all good luck on the incoming operation." Nagato said bowing before leave to her room. Everyone else nodded and depart to their rooms...

The IronBlood girls walked for a few minutes. Graf Zeppellin leave the group to go and have time with Zeppy before the mission. She said her goodbyes and waved her friends. The rest keep walking until Tirpitz decided to break the silence...

"Sister. Are you sure about this? You just returned from a mission. And now you want to go to another one? I now you never fled from a fight. But I think this is too much." Tirpitz said to her sister as they walk towards their rooms. With Friedrich following them close behind.

"I know this is going to be difficult. But if we want to continue our campaign. Against Azur Lane, the ship-boy must die." Bismarck looked at Tirpitz as they kept walking "To make it possible I have to be there. I know our allies have good ships. But they cannot compare to an IronBlood. And more when this ship has already fought him." Bismarck turned forward trying to end the conversation there. But this wasn't what her sister wanted to hear.

"I think what Tirpitz is trying to say. Is that she's worried about you, my Child." Friedrich added. To which both girls turned to see her. "Is that true Tirpitz? You worry about me? You think I'm not strong enough to beat the ship-boy? " Bismarck take Friedrich comment as a blow to her pride.

"It wasn't what I mean Sister. I'm worried because I don't want you to die!" Tirpitz yelled the last part. making the three to stop in their tracks. A tear can be seen on her cheek. "Ti-rpitz. I'm sorry. I didn't know you worried that much. But fear not. I'm not gonna die. So have more faith in me." Bismarck said trying to reassure her sister.

"You say the same when you depart for your first mission. And you never returned." Tirpitz said, her voice was almost breaking and the tears started to flow.

"Sister. My first voyage. Was unfortunate. But now is different. I promise I will return." Bismarck smiled to make her sister's fear disappear. "I hope you're right. If not I'm gonna revive you just to scold you." Tirpitz said holding her sister in a warm hug."You always been like this. But i like this part of you. my little sister." Bismarck's words make her sister blush. Making the latter to brake the hug "You always make me like this Bisko." Tipitz said, flustered for the words of her sister.

"Mein gott. Isn't beautiful to see my grown childs like this." Friedrich said with a motherly smile. Making the Battleship sisters look at her to invite her on the hug "You are our family too. Even if you are a more recent ship than us. You are always going to be the best mom." Tipitz said closing her eyes as they all hug each other. Bismarck also flow with the moment...

In the distance two sisters watched the family moment of the three most powerful ships of IronBlood. Sighing for the scene one of the sisters turned to leave. Her sister following behind "Nee-Sama, are you sure of this attack? You heard the report from Bismarck-Sama. The ship-boy is dang- Kaga was cutoff from her comment as she heard her sister make a wierd sound as she mentioned the ship-boy. She approached her sister to see if she was alright. But she could only see the intense blush on her siste's face.

"Nee-Sama, Nee-Sama. Are you in pain or ill." Kaga put her hand on her sister's forehead. To see if she caught an illness. But everything seemed normal. She realize her sister was okay when she just stand up and kept walking forward. To which Kaga follow her "Isn't wonderful Kaga. A ship-boy. I can't wait to see him. Do you think he'll like me? Or maybe he will get lost at the sight of my tails." 'giggles, giggles'

Kaga looked at her sister with a serious face. Is her sister insane. The ship-boy is their target. She can't be serious. Right? "Nee-Sama, I think you have to rethink this. The ship-boy is our enemy. We must take him down. With those weaklings of Azur Lane." Kaga said, thinking she could make her sister change her mind. But she was lost on her thoughts. And for the movement of her tails she was thinking wierd things 'Akagi's things'.

" I know sister. He has to be surrendered to us. Then I'll interrogate him. In my room." 'giggle'

Kaga was about to nod. When she undestand what her sister mean. So she decided to play the volatile card. The card she played when she need her sister to focus "What if he is being interrogated by a Royal Navy girl..." At this words her sister stopped her walk. And her tails were still " What if the one interrogating him is Enterprise..." After saying this. Kaga run behind a flower pot that had a Sakura tree...

《"Kaga. What have you say?"^》Akagi's voice almost sounded like a demon one. As she turned to look for her sister. She saw Kaga behind a Sakura so she approached her with insane speed and cut the tree in half using one hand. Making Kaga fall on her butt as she watched Akagi with a horror expression "Nee-Sama. Is not me who you have to be mad at. Azur Lane has the ship-boy on their grasp. If you want him. We have to destroy Azur Lane first." Kaga didn't like to manipulate her sister like this. But it was necessary not for her. But for the Sakura Empire...not

Akagi's expression suddenly change and she closed her eyes. Seeing this Kaga released sigh. She know that her sister understand. She was about to stand up, but she felt something stroking her and lifting her on the air. It was Akagi's hand. And her eyes were pure red. Kaga's eyes widened and she tried to break free but her sister force were much for her "Don't think I don't know what are you trying to do Kaga. You want the ship-boy for yourself. Don't you?" Kaga blushed. But didn't respond. Her sister kept holding her on the air. Making the air leave her lungs slightly.

"If I have to kill everyone to get him. So be it. But don't think I'm not gonna do the same to you if you stay on my way." Akagi's words echoing her mind. She was about to pass out. But she wasn't going to let her sister have the last words "Is not that." Kaga said effortlessly "I said that because we need you focus on the mission ahead." Kaga was about to fall unconscious but she manage to say one last thing " I need you focus sister." With that said she closed her eyes waiting to pass out. But she felt how she crashed on the ground. And the air was returning to her...

"If that's what you wanted to say. You just had to say it Kaga-Nee." 'giggle'

Akagi said I'm her usual voice. Just like if nothing happened. She kept walking. While Kaga was struggling to stand up. ("Don't worry sister. I will say it next time.") Kaga thought before stand up and follow her sister. Maybe Akagi is the popular and the most famous of the two. But Kaga is not going to let her sister take all the credit and glory again. She is going to prove to the Sakura Empire, to her and her sister. That she can be as effective as her sister, even more. In the next attack...

**Meanwhile on an Unknown Location...**

《So... They have him?》Arbiter The Empress III said. Her voice calm but her expression was stoic.

《Yes my Empress. The Azur Lane girls have, Zenith in their hands. What should we do, my Empress?》

The Empress wasn't happy nor mad. She was now more calm. And remember why in first place she let the Zenith escape. She and her Sirens needed more challenge. But also they needed to understand how to break the spirit of humanity. Since the ship-girls gave them a boost morale. The Zenith should break their spirit. But given the current situation. The Zenith in control of the humans was nor good or bad. He didn't now how to use his full potential yet, and the ship-girls don't trust him already.

(All is going well. He has a long path ahead. I'm going to keep enjoying the view... For now... Let the hope fill their hearts, before crushing them all together. My Zenith will be necessary for that. He has to keep entertaining me with that extraordinary skill for combat. 'giggle') She let out a low moan as she keep thinking about Zenith.

(She keeps thinking on him, not as a experiment. But as something more. But what could that be?) Observer Zero thought. Before turning to see Observer Alpha entering the room "My Empress. I brought the information you asked for." Observer Alpha gave the Empress a holo-datapad. Te Empress smirked as she looked at the information...

**Meanwhile on the Azur Lane base...**

"So. You are telling me. That you all are warships anthropomorphized? Six asked skeptically, to Tennessee and California while he stood with effort.

Tennessee was about to say something but she saw how Prince of Wales and Illustrious approached them. "Is good to see you on your feet. My name is Prince of Wales and she is Illustrious. What's yours?" Wales said calmly. While she glanced at Six. But Six seemed still right were he stood. She just thought he might be thinking on his answer.

"I'm Sierra B-312. I apologize for my rudness... Huh..." Six didn't know what else to say. But also he didn't know if he can trust in this 'ship-girls' but he would give them the benefit of doubt.

Wales and Illustrious exchanged glances at this. From Tennessee's complains Wales believed that he wasn't going to cooperate. This calmed her worry about him. "So. Do you have any injuries?" Illustrious said warmly to Six.

"I have a few scratches. And I am a bit tired. I can use some rest." Six answered. He sounded more relaxed. Not that he suddenly trusted them, but because they weren't hostile. Six was about to say something more but he pondered about his current situation. He was tired. And there was nothing to say about it. He needed to sleep, despite his first encounter with 'girls' in this world. He would take his chances. Not that he has other choice. ("Maybe these girls aren't bad. Still I'm going to keep my eyes open.")

"We have a repair ship. She may not be a medic but she knows first aid." Wales said. She was about to keep talking but she paused at the sound on her radio "Shall we go inside. Is getting dark already. Shall we... Mister B-312?" Illustrious was confused of how she should call him. Six just nodded and they all get inside. Six was stumbling every once in a while, but he refuse any sort of help. Tennessee wasn't sure about him. But she should wait until he try something stupid...

* * *

**George here again. This episode is the preparation to the next ones. Which will have a lot of action. Also I almost finished my job so, that means the chapters can be written more frequent, but that doesn't mean i'm gonna write anything just to make the chapter fast but inconsistent with the history. I guess that's it... I'm ready! How about y'all?**


	10. Chapter 7: The calm before the storm

Halo and Azur Lane doesn't belong to me

**Short chapter just to set up everything for the next one. Yeh, i'm bad at this :'v**

* * *

Six had bad days, bad days in which he thought he may not return from the mission. The days he endure would break the roughest . But even on that days the pain wasn't like the pain he was enduring now.

("God dammit. This feels horrible.")

The strange looking turret on his back and the last tentacle he had were disappearing. But he felt if someone were skinning him alive. Causing him to stop on his tracks a few meters from the building which the ship-girls said it was the hospital.

Noticing this California and Tennessee let go of him. Not knowing what to do to help him. Instead they waited until his rigging disappear completly.

"You think he's alright?" California asked, thinking from the slow movement of his body. The sensation of his rigging disappearing was something he wasn't enjoying "I don't know. Hey big man, are you okay?" Tennessee asked to Six but he didn't respond.

"You see he's fine. Nothing to worry about." Not that she hated Six. But the was the situation before with Enterprise. He may not be a Siren but there was something that makes her suspicious of Six. He's not a normal man that's certain...

His rigging finally disappear making the pain stop like nothing happened. Six stood there not knowing what to think of this. He felt heavier than before. But all of his 'gear' disappeared. He need answers,,,

"Hey big man. I'll ask again are you okay now?" Tennessee asked again this time approaching the Spartan. She stopped close to him but there was till a few spaces of distance between them.

"I think you are being rude with him Ten." California added as she approach to the Spartan stopping at the same distance as her sister.

"What do you mean. He is not fool to not understand what i asked. No offense big man. But you give me a bad spine." Tennessee responded to her sister as she shifted her gaze to Six. The Spartan glanced at them tilting his head in clear confusion.

Both sisters exchanged glances, the Spartan didn't understand what they said?

"I think i'm fine now. Thanks for your concern." Six answered to both sisters. "Now shall we enter i may need medical attention. If you please..." He let the silence answer any other question they may have.

The trio entered the medical building. Nothing else was said. But it wasn't a bad silence was it?

**Meanwhile on another place of the Azur Lane base...**

The scene was beautiful. The sunset while the breeze of the ocean touched the sand all looked amazing. But the person who was watching didn't mind at all. In fact she was lost in thought before someone else approach her...

("They are not hostile. But the last we found was fighting with Bismarck. And that punch...")

"Lady Enterprise are you okay?" Belfast asked, she put a hand on Enterprise shoulder.

"Huh, how much time you were calling me?" Enterprise asked as she turned to see Belfast

"A few minutes only lady Enterprise. But you looked like if you were lost. Looking at nothing." Belfast respond in her professional and usual tone.

Both glanced each other for a few seconds until Belfast broke visual contact. Not that she was uncomfortable but she was thinking on something else.

"Now that i have answered your question Lady Enterprise. Would you answer one of mine?" She said glancing at Enterprise again.

Enterprise rised a brow. Belfast was a woman of mistery that's know everything or that's what it seems when you meet her.

"Yeah. Ask, I'll do my best."

Belfast kept her poker face but smirked at this answer of Enterprise. Now she was looking at the eyes of Enterprise while she approach her. They were almost touching each other but she stopped at a few inches from Enterprise making the latter to rise a brow in clear confussion.

"What's your opinion about our new unusual guests?"

Enterprise pondered the question. Belfast still close to her "They look like anything i have seen before. Even if they are aliens they all look like hyper-advanced warships. At least they are not hostilem like the Sirens." She said while looking at Belfast

Belfast took a few steps behind. "Indeed. But they all seems to have battle experience. Specially the one with the rigging of Siren design. Don't you think Lady Enterprise?" Belfast asked. With a bit of worry on her voice. She doesn't trust him too.

Enterprise could voice now her worry about the ship-boy. She didn't like the idea of someone with Siren technology as rigging coming to the base. But she only accepted because the other two Kansen seemed to know him.

"I understand you Belfast. But despite that we should give him the benefit of doubt. I don't like to be suspicious about someone without knowing the whole story. Better wait to interrogate him then make a decision. Savannah and Autumn know him. This could be a missunderstanding. Remember that they are now the most advanced Kansen we have on the base."

Belfast knew what Enterprise meant with this. So she didn't continue the topic. "Indeed Lady Enterprise. I only hope he is not a threat to any of the girls in here." Belfast said with an evil grin. ("She can be terryfing when she wants.") Enterprise thought as she glanced at Belfast

With that said Enterprise decided it was a good time to go back. She and Belfast were returning now to their rooms. While they walk through the beach they kept talking, now about Enterprise's lifestyle of go fight after fight. Enteprise blocking every comment of Belfast about changing, Belfast trying to make sense with Enteprise with no results. It was their diary rutine...

* * *

**Hello there George here again. It's been a while hehe. Well I finally end the job in which I was working. The bad news was that the client wanted to change a few things that in the end it became a lot of things. So a simple job of a month it take more than a month. But wah, is finally over. Now I can write again with more time to it. Like I said before i'm just getting started so be ready for it. And the character cast is complete. So now the story will advance in days not in hours like before. I guess that's it. Farewell folks**

**Tell me if there is grammar mistakes. Farewell folks**


	11. Chapter 8: The storm hits

**Hello there. George is back. With everything. More or less if you ask xD**

**So here it is chapter 8. Fresh of the oven. Hope you like it. :3**

* * *

Halo and Azur Lane doesn't belong to me

* * *

**Unknown location**...

Six was on a strange location. He couldn't remember how he get there. He looked around to see if there was anyone to ask why he was there, but there was no one just him. He kept walking until he found a strange statue.

The statue was the resemble of a woman. But not a normal one. The woman had 3 crazy looking turrets on her back. He couldn't remember why the statue remind him of someone. Despite that he kept walking this time entering what seemed to be a city or what was left of it...

("What the hell happend here.") It was the first thing Six could think of the scene in front of him.

The buildings were on flames at least the ones which were still standing. The streets weren't on better state. Some of them were covered on debris. Using this to his advantage he used the debris as cover to keep inspecting the city. The faster he could find someone the faster he could get out of there. And maybe answers to his questions.

The Spartan entered a building that surprisingly was still standing. It looked abandoned on the inside as every part of this city. He tried to search on the rooms for possible survivors but he found nothing. No one was on this city or that's what he thought before he could enter another room he heard a voice from outside of the building. The voice could be heard from a broken window.

("Good. But I have to be careful. Maybe they are worried and scared.") Six took precaution before leaning out...

Six couldn't see the source of the voice but it was clearly a voice of a woman. And it sounded ike it was sobbing. Being careful and scanning his surroundings Six aproached the source of the voice. Now he what was causing the sound. It was a recorder. An ancient one maybe from the 21th century. He touched the recorder and when he was searching the off button he saw that the recorder didn't have batteries.

"Ok. What is this?" He muttered for himself. As he kept looking at the recorder.

Six was about to drop the recorder when an arrow a yellow one almost hit his head. If it wasn't for his Spartan reflexes the arrow would impacted and maybe killed him. Unfortunately the arrow impacted his left shoulder paralyzing his arm. After that he felt the pain. How it was possible something as an arrow could penetrate his armor. He thought it may be a new type of special ammunition, then he remember he didn't checked his shields.

Six was about to hide when he heard someone landing close to him. By pure instinct he trow a punch in that direction. Surprised that it connect with the person who presumably shooter him. What confirmed this was that after he hit the person behind him was that he saw another arrow this time hitting a building. Before asking he turned around to face the person...

Six has faced a lot of enemies. Some would say too many. But this time he was facing a woman which was shorter than him. White haired and lylac eyed, she wore a black jacket with navy style. But she could match his strength. As she kept blocking the fist that was aimed to her face, she look at Six's visor. Almost as if she could see his eyes...

"Damn. What are the Sirens up to now. A new type of ship, huh?" The woman said as she kept the grip on Six's right fist "I don't know about what are you talking about... Huh, lady. Why don't we slow down and talk about it. I'm more confused than you about this." Six tried to make sense with the woman. But she kept her grip on his fist.

"You think you can fool me Siren? How stupid you think I am. I know what are you capable of. You all must be destroyed for the good of humanity... Or what's left of it." She said with anger and a hint of sadness on her words. She trow an uppercut to Six but he dodged, she may can match his strength but for the way she make the movement. Six knew she wasn't very good on CQC.

The Spartan knowing this used his body to subdue her. She tried to resist his weight but Six new how to counter it. He used his good arm to take her bow out of her left hand. After doing this she tried to hit him, but the Spartan's rich combat experience were enough to block every hit even with one arm. He decided he had enough and he simply took her with his good arm aproached her to him and gave her a head butt. She used both hands to cover her face, she waited to the Spartan to keep punching her. But he stand above her, watching her...

"I told you that I'm more confused than you about all of this. I don't even remember how I get here. I can't even remember where I was before I woke up. I don't want to hurt you. I just want to talk that's it. Besides you look like a soldier, just like me." Six tried to reassure her. And make clear that he wasn't her enemy. At least he hoped that she get it.

"O...Ok. But do something stupid and I will kill you..." She looked to be pondering about what he told her. After a few seconds her expression became more calm, just a bit. The stress still could be seen on her face.

"We are on war wi-" Before she could finish another woman jumped from a nearby building. She wore a white naval uniform with black boots. She had long and black hair, her eyes were a light brown ones.

On her back she had big guns that seemed connected to her. She almost caught off guard Six. But he manage to block the sword she wore.

This caused the new woman glance at him with a but surprised look. Before he could say something the woman kicked his arm to release the sword that was being held by Six's "By my sword, and for all that have died. Your life must end for the good of humanity..." She was about to pierce Six with her sword, when suddenly all could heard an explosion. Six waited to feel the cold Steel of her sword. But nothing came...

"Huh? What the hell?" Was all Six could formulate before opening his eyes. The woman's sword was a few millimeters from Six's chest. The woman glancing him. With a confused look. He was about to ask something. When he saw the first woman he fought rise up. She was looking at him too with a confused look "Huh. Is something wrong, you weren't going to kill me?" Both women exchanged glances before turning to see him again.

The woman that was above him move aside to let him stand up. But before he couldn't feel his legs. He was about to ask but one of the womans interrupted "What did you say you remember before coming here?" The one with the black jacket asked. He was about to respond when he heard another explosion. Then another. But he couldn't see the source. Until he noticed that again both women looked at him. But this time they didn't had confused looks...

"Do you think it's him?" The one with the sword asked

"I can't be sure. She said he would apear from nowhere. It can be a coincidende. But the possibility is high enough." The one with the black jacket respond.

Both women kept watching him. From a few meters, but he couldn't stand up "Hey, what are you talking about? What do you mean with him. You are talking about me, no?" Six asked trying to make sense about all of this. When both women aproached him he felt like electricity all over his body...

"What the-" It was all he could said before disappearing in a bright light. Both women exchanged glances then they nodded "We got to track him. We need to know from were he come from. Maybe we can stop this once and for all." "The one with the black jacket said while she watch were the Spartan was a few seconds ago.

"Why do you think we should do it. We have just enough energy for one travel. If we go after him, we could be wasting our time in a false hope... Don't let your emotions controll you Ash." The one with the sword said to her with a stern voice while she looked at her companion "You can be right Ember. But this must be too much for a coincidence. We've been looking for a way to change all we have done. And that didn't take us to a good place. We lost everyone and everything. What other chances do we have. We've lost the tracks of the Empress, if he is the one Purifier told us. We can be close to end this, once and for all." Ash respond with determination. Ember didn't looked happy after hearing this...

Ember hold her sword more tightly as she glanced Ash. Both women kept watching each other, until Ember closed her eyes and released a sigh "Ok. We're gonna do it. But if results to be wrong. We separate again, and this time I will never going to team up with you again... Is that understood Ash?" Ember said to her companion almost menacing as if she were talking to an enemy.

Ash nodded and extended a hand. Ember took her hand and shake it briefly. Both looked at were Six was before he disappear. This could be the last time they work together, for good or bad. Depending on what they will find...

**Back to the Azur Lane Base...**

"What do you mean with 'he disappeared' in a bright light. He's gone? But he didn't have his rigging on, right?" Enterprise asked Vestal via her comunnicator before putting her jacket and exit her room...

Illustriouss, Prince of Wales and Belfast were standing outside waiting for her. She looked at everyone and nodded "I bet you all come here for the disappearance of one of our 'guests'." She said and everyone nodded "Illustrious and I were on the room when it happend. We don't now what this could be. We asked Autumn and Savannah if they knew what happened but neither of them knew. Or what they told us was something to complicated for us to understand." Wales said a bit embarrassed.

Belfast than bowed and gave Enterprise a data pad "What is this?" She asked with a rised brow "This. Lady Enterprise, is the results from the DNA and all the diagnostics Langley and Vestal did to all of our guests." She said with professionalism as she kept bowing. Enteprise began to read the results, as she kept reading the more confused she gets.

("This must be a joke, right?") She thought for herself, as she kept reading.

"I know this can be confusing, but Vestal and Langley did the test more than ten times. And it was the same. They are all humans. Well Autumn and Savannah are Kansen for sure. But the third one-" Wales seemed to be thinking about something before she released a sigh "Noble Six was it? Well he's human. Even if he has a rigging of Siren design. But that wasn't the only thing the test show us about them."

Enterprise was about to ask something but she read something disconcerting. The results of Six were wierd. His stamina, reflexes, strength, muscular density and all attributes were extremely high for a normal human. Even for some Kansen "So he's some type of super-soldier?" Enterprise asked more confused now "Indeed. But our scanners couldn't see much trough his armor. But that's not everything Enteprise, read the DNA test." Illustrious answered a bit worried.

Enterprise read his DNA test and was taken by surprise. His DNA showed that he was a human but something more within. It showed that he has 26% of an unknown DNA which from further analysis it has a high possibility of being Siren DNA...

"So he has also Siren DNA?" Enterprise asked with a hint of anger. She didn't need to be told twice. She was going to kill him. Having a Siren on the base is not good, it means the enemy has access to their instalation. This could be the tip of the spear for an incoming Siren attack "That explains why he suddenly disappear."

"This can be indeed a Siren tactic to gain access to our base. Using a human. Or it can be something else." Wales said calmly trying to reassure her. Enterprise was confused again, what Wales can mean with this "From what Autumn and Savannah told us. He's indeed, a super-soldier. A futuristic super-soldier. They know him from past battles. And they knew how to identify him. He was still asleep before his disappearance. But both told us that he was the one they remembered... Well, without rigging of course." Wales said now worried.

Enteprise looked at her. Her friend don't act like this. She knew there must be something else to know about this "Wales what's wrong?" Enterprise asked but Wales seemed to be regaining her posture. It was at this moment when Illustrious interrupted " Lady Enteprise. The result show us that he's a human being. And he has Siren DNA, but even if we have enough information to lock him for the safety of all of us. He is still a human being. And that means high command has the last word in this matter."

The gravity of the situation hit Enterprise. That's what make Wales worried. Obviously it wasn't just that Six has Siren DNA. But the fact that they caught some naval scientists doing experiments with Siren technology on the past. Despiste the warnings from the ship-girls. They have had friction with high command. First with their tactics of all of nothing that decimate their forces, second with their incapability of lead them and third with their secrecy.

"You don't think high command can be that stupid again right?" Enterprise asked to which none of the three respond. This wasn't good news and she know that "We already notify high command about the results. They sent a commission to inspect like they always do, but also a group of scientist to check our guests. Specially to check Mister Noble Six." Illustrious respond with disapproval on her voice. None of them like the idea of high command doing experiments with Siren again. Even if they didn't said it but they knew what it means when they send scientists.

"And why are you telling me this until now?" Enteprise asked now with irritation. Because if high command said it they must obey, even if they are don't agree with "They should be arriving by a few hours. They sent the commission as fast as we send the information. And there is also the current situation of Mister Noble Six. We can't find him." Illustrious said, she was worried too.

Enteprise put her hands on her head. This can end in a missunderstanding. If the commission doesn't find Noble Six when they arrive the ship-girls can be in trouble. Command could think they did something to him. And the last thing they need is command thinking they killed a human "Don't worry we'll find him. Even if I don't agree with command on this. We are gonna find him and-" Before Enteprise could finish all of them hear Vestal on the communicator.

"Someone please come. He's back" Vestal ended the transmission, she sound agitated. This was everything they needed to hear. They all run towards the medical bay. It took them 10 minutes to get there. They were exhausted for the run but when they arrived they didn't expect to find everything normal...

"Vestal... what's wrong... You sounded agitated." An exhausted Enterprise manage to say despiste that she run 2km in 10 minutes "Oh sorry. I was caught off guard by his return. So I panicked." Vestal said as she kept drinking water "So you weren't on danger. Good to know. What do you mean with off guard?" Wales said, she already regained her posture from the run.

"Well. He appeared just like when he disappeared. A bright light and 'pum'. He's back. I don't know what to think about it." Vestal said trying to make sense of all of this. The quartet of warships ganced at Six. He was still on the bed, armor on, asleep presumably "Maybe, he just go for a quick run, like us." Belfast joked trying to dissipate the tension.

The rest of the ship-girls gave her a glance. Everything looks normal. So when the commission arrive they will handle this. Despite the worry of the ship-girls. Maybe they can make some sense with the Admirals but with the scientists, that's another story "I think we better leave it for another day ladys. We all need a rest until the commission arrive. Let's hope he doesn't do something wierd again." Wales dismissed everyone. With that they all returned to their rooms.

"What do you think they'll do to him? Belfast asked to Enterprise. Enteprise didn't know what to respond. So she said the first thing she thought "Nothing that they'll regret later I hope."

**Azur Lane Base Later that day**...

The hours passed and the commission was already on the docks with most of the ship-girls of the base greet them with happiness. Well to the Admirals, the scientists were also greeted. But it was obvious that the ship-girls didn't like them much.

"Good to see you again girls. How have you been?" One of the Admirals said to the crowd and he was responded with a lot of commentaries. The second one goes directly to Illustrious and Wales. He saluted them and they returned the salute "I'm glad to see you, Wales Illustrious." He said warmly he was like a father to them. So they smiled after hearing this.

"We've been good. We could been better if we had more of our companions here. But we know command has another more fronts to attend." Wales said respectfully to the Admiral. He glanced her after hearing this with a smirk "I know it must be difficult for toy to be away from your sisters. But remember that we have more fronts and the closest is at our home on Europe... But if things change we could send more ships to this base."

The admiral reassure Wales. They may not have the resources to send more ships to this base. But the possibility is still on the table. This make Wales smile warmly at the Admiral.

"Hey, Lucian. Let's go the dinner is about to be served." The Eagle Union Admiral said to the Royal Navy one "I know. David, I was greeting the girls. I haven't seen them in a long time. Girls I think we should go before David in here starve to death." Lucian joked about David appetite "You know I like the food as much as I like a good chess match." David returned the joke to Lucian as he make fun of his British friend lack of ability to play chess.

Both Illustrious and Wales smirked after seeing how both Admirals joked about each other. This was something you wouldn't see in a meeting with the Admirals but around the ship-girls they relax more. They don't have to worry about the ship-girls being all that navy dicipline style.

The Admirals go to the dinner hall with the ship-girls. With the scientists following behind, they were asking questions to some of the ship-girls to which they respond but not to all of them since the questions were more technical rather than being normal questions. You could say the ship-girls didn't like to be treated like machines only, they like to be treated as persons too.

**Later that day. After a well served dinner. Conference room...**

"We know why you are worried. But you must understand this is a unique opportunity to both of us, Eagle Union and Royal Navy alike. We must conduct an exhaustive revision on this 'Noble Six' the Kansen that arrived with him are also fascinating. Kansen from the future. Who would say this was something that would arrive from a black hole." The leader of the scientists said in a tone that shipgirls and Admirals didn't like.

"We understand your hurry to torn apart all the secrets about Mister Noble Six Siren's implications. But you must understand that he's also a human. Despite what the results has shown. That's why the Council of Admirals of Azur Lane gave us the responsibility to give the green light about if you should make Noble Six your guinea pig." Admiral Lucian said vehemently. Denoting his higher rank above the scientists.

This make the scientists gave stern glances at the Admiral "Sir, you must understand this is a gold ticket to all of us. If we discover what make Noble Six part Siren. A human being capable of use a 'rigging' as a Kansen. We can reinforce our Kansen flets with more and better trained Soldiers. We can make a Navy that will stop the Siren and Crimson Axis." One of the scientists said. Very sure of his statement, but he didn't know he fall on the trap of the Admiral...

"Now that you mention Crimson Axis. Did you know why they separate from Azur Lane?" Admiral Lucian asked, not just to that scientist. But to all of them "Because they wanted power, they wanted the Ocean for them. They always been greed for power since WW2 ended. With the Kansen they saw the opportunity to make that real." Another scientist answered pretty sure about what he said.

Admiral Lucian just smirked. Then he laugh a bit after hearing this. This make the Scientists to glance at him confused. Wales, Illustrious, Enterprise and South Dakota also were confused.

"You really believe that son? Well that's what they tell you on the books. On the news. But in reality they betrayed us because we didn't accept the possibility to use Siren technology on our ships. Also because there was still an historical grudge between our nations. But principally is because they use Siren technology on their ships. That's why we close your 'Research' instalation on this base. Command knew about your secrete experiments with dead Sirens. Also our beloved Wales confirmed what you did on your labs." Admiral Lucian glanced at her, to which she just nodded.

The scientists were paralyzed, dumbstruck. You can say from their expressions that they were caught off guard "Bu-But. We never conduct such experiments. We don't know about what are you talking about Admiral. We were told that command closed the research instalation because of funding problems." One of the scientists said trying to defend.

"Gentlemen we know everything about it. So suck it. If we give you a green light about this person Noble Six, is going to be under the direct supervision of Command. That means nothing of wierdo stuff, no lobotomy, no even to cut his nails. Nothing of that. That's just if we give you the green light to proceed. But for what I'm seeing and hearing from you. I don't think we are gonna give you one of his hair to study it." Admiral David answered before Admiral Lucian respond.

The scientists kept shut. They knew they couldn't get nothing from the Admirals. So they all accept defeat, all except one "What if it turns out that this 'Noble Six' holds the key to end this war. And because you decided to give a no go to us. You condemned humanity?"

Both Admirals exchanged glances "If we are wrong. And that crazy fantasy of yours become true. Then, I think we're screwed up. Because we are not giving you permission to experiment with Noble Six. And that's final." Admiral Lucian answered sternly almost like if he trow a metaphysical punch to the scientist.

The group of scientists just kept looking at the table. They were disappointed. They believe they come all the way back to the base for nothing. But Admiral David had another plans "Yes, we give you a no go to Noble Six's lobotomy. Despite that we a still have to make a diagnostic about him and the 2 Kansen that came with him. So that's the only thing you will do gentlemen. Under the supervision of our medical medical shipgirl Vestal."

"If you have nothing else to say. You are dismissed gentlemen. Have a good night." Admiral Lucian dismmised the scientists.

Both Admirals watched as they go out of the conference room. The group of shipgirls didn't know what to think about it. They were worried about Noble Six's Siren implications. But the Admirals think different. This can result in something worse...

"Admiral Lucian. We know that your decisions are made from your experience and knowledge about Navy. But why keep Noble Six as a guest and not as a prisoner?" South Dakota asked. She was asking because she didn't understand why keep a possible Siren agent. On the base, from were he could share information with possible Siren invasion forces.

Admiral Lucian glanced at South Dakota. He knew that she has a grudge against the Sirens. But he cannot let the emotions control his judgment "South Dakota. We are taking this decision because the situation requires it. We are not on the position to loose a possible asset that can fight against more than one warship, besides two Shipgirls. And still have stamina to face a group of them." Admiral Lucian admit ashamed.

Enterprise knew were this is going so she decided to intervene "Admiral Lucian. Are you trying to say that, we should get along with Noble Six? I can understand it with Autumn and Savannah but he can be a Siren agent. The risk is too high." She stated voicing the thoughts of almost every shipgirl of the base.

Admiral Lucian was about to answer but Admiral David raised a hand "Enterprise. We know what the Siren means not just for you, but to all of humanity. We don't agree with it. But orders are orders. And the orders are to convince Noble Six and his shipgirls to fight for Azur Lane." Admiral David respond calmly. Trying to clean some of his own guilt, because working with someone that has Siren DNA can be seen as a treason at shipgirls eyes.

Both groups stared at each other. Not knowing what else to say, so the sílice this time was a uncomfortable one "I'm sorry girls. But we are walking on a fine line. We need the help and we needed now. So we are going to-" Before he could finish an explosion interrupted him. Making the Admiral fall to the ground and shaking the building.

The group of shipgirls and Admiral Lucian hurried to help Admiral David. After they put him on the couch of the conference room. Admiral Lucian put a hand on the table activating the communication device "Pennsylvania what in the bloody hell was that?" Admiral Lucian asked hurriedly

"A proyectile sir. There is a large group of warships surrounding the base. Is a Crimson Axis fleet... We don't know how they surpass our detection radars. They must have used a cloak device that let them come near without being detected. I didn't know it was possible." Pennsylvania Answered promptly to the Admiral to which he let it pass.

He turned to see the shipgirls on the room "Prepare yourselves, you hear what's coming. I'll handle Admiral David." The shipgirls nodded and exit the room as fast as they can "Pennsylvania I want every available ship to participate on the defense of the base. Activate the beach cannons and send a notification to command. Tell them that we're under attack." Admiral Lucian leave the table after hearing a wilco from Pennsylvania.

He put one arm of Admiral David on his shoulders and began the long walk to the medical bay. He hopes he can get Vestal to attend David in time. Since his friend is semi-concious "C'mon old Yankee. I know you can handle this. Stay with me son." He says as he kept walking while Admiral David muttered something he couldn't understand but he take it as a good sign. It means David is still capable of understanding him...

**Azur Lane base shores...**

"C'mon girls the base isn't going to save itself. Give them all you got." Cleveland yelled as louder as he can with her sister's close behind her "Let's show them of what we're made of Clevebro." Montpelier joked as she maintain the line with her sisters "I told you to not call me that!" Cleveland manage to say despite the intense fire they're receiving from the Destroyers of Crimson Axis.

"These bastards are tough. Let's break their ranks, flank them!" Pheonix said as she flank the enemy destroyers but she got caught by the fire of a cruiser. Making her fell sore. Brooklyn aproached her sister covering her from the enemy fire. She drag her to the beach worried of her state "Pheonix don't do that again. You could get worse damage." Brooklyn said as she kept dragging her out of the lane of fire.

"You should have let me sis, I was flanking the enemy." Pheonix manage to say despite that she was loosing concious. This only make Brooklyn to drag her faster out of the action "C'mon we're almost there. Stay with me sister." Brooklyn reassured her sister. While she was dragging Pheonix Brooklyn could see a group of shipgirls on the beach but neither of them were of Azur Lane...

("What the hell. What are they doing here?") Brooklyn thought as she kept watching how the IronBlood shipgirls infiltrate the base. But they weren't heading to the HQ they were going to the medical bay. This was unexpected. They weren't going for the tactical objective. They were going for the injured? This was something so out of place even for IronBlood. Until it hits Brooklyn. They were going for the alien shipgirls. They must think they can take them out while they're weak...

"I must tell the others." Brooklyn muttered to herself. She hide herself and Pheonix before tapping her communicator "To all forces we have an infiltration of-" Before she could finish she was hit by the kick of a shipgirl. One that wore a white naval uniform. And also she held a sword aiming it to Brooklyn "Why are you hiding like a coward?" Takao asked Brooklyn as she encircle her like a shark to his prey...

Brooklyn was about to respond but someone else grabbed her by the neck and lift her from the water the person then turned her to her face "Aren't you so far from your friends my child?" Friedrich Der Große asked to Brooklyn. As she held her tight by the neck with one hand "Hey IronBlood hag. She is my opponent don't interfere with this." Takao stated as she glanced at Friedrich. Friedrich smirked after hearing this "Hey we are allies you shouldn't talk to me like that. Unless you want me to teach you about my music." Friedrich respond to Takao's comment.

Takao was about to say something but a loud explosion make her shut her mouth. Both stared at what exploded it was one of the mass production Siren destroyers "It looks like we have to hurry in our mission, don't you think my dear?" Friedrich said to Takao whom was again about to say something but she got interrupted by another IronBlood shipgirl "We cannot loose more time with this. She's not our target we must hurry. Before Azur Lane notices our infiltration squad. Friedrich let her go." Bismarck said dissipating the tension.

Friedrich let go of Brooklyn making the latter to faint because of the lack of air. She kept glancing at Takao while she approached she did the same. Bismarck only rolled the eyes...

* * *

**George here again. Hey it's been a while. So yeah. I had this one on my head from a few weeks ago. But I couldn't write because of my job. Also you know the quarantine. So i've been bussy but now not much as before. Here it is the awaited chapter 8. And yeh Ash and Ember are joining? Maybe, I think you know the answer. What Bismarck is going to do to Six. He will woke up before it's too late? You'll see on next chapter. **


	12. Chapter 9: In the Eye of the storm

**George here. The promised is debt. Hope y'all like this one. Another Author message in the end...**

Halo and Azur Lane doesn't belong to me

* * *

The sky was filled with Sakura Empire planes, the girls from Azur Lane was busy repelling the incoming attack. But they were overwhelmed by the quantity of the planes...

"Damn, we have to retreat, Columbia retreat. Take cover." Cleveland yelled as she waited for her sister to duck into cover. Just in time to dodge an incoming attack from an Aichi dive bomber...

("That was close") Columbia thought as she panted heavily.

Cleveland run to cover aside from Columbia. "This is taking so long. At this rate we will be overrun." She said as she fired her main guns. "Maybe, if we find their carriers we can dissipate their attention from the rest of the fleet." Columbia manage to say as she kept panting.

"Perhaps. But we have to deal with the planes of this area. Or we're not going to get close." Cleveland state as she kept firing to repel the incoming attacks. ("This is not right, why concentrate most of their resources in this sector.") Cleveland thought as she observed the large amount of planes keeping them in place. Unable to move and help the other girls.

"Cleveland!" Montpelier yelled as she approached her sisters. "We lost the shore sector for a moment. But the enemy retreated after we send reinforcements." Strange, when Crimson Axis takes a sector they hold it. Why take it just to abandon it without a fight. Too much coincidence...

Before they could say something they saw an incoming attack of Torpedo bombers. Too many for one cruiser. So they take aim and shoot all together. "Destroy the planes. Before they reach their drop range." Cleveland said while they began to shoot. But she didn't notice another bomber run, thus time with more Aichi dive bombers, but also Ju-87C.

"What the hell! Everyone dodge the bombers. Columbia c'mon." Cleveland yelled to her sisters and barely dodge the bombs. But one manage to hit her sending her flying a few meters. Stunned and her head ringing. She couldn't hear her sisters warnings. ("Ah... That hurts.") She was getting up, still stunned. She didn't saw that the Torpedo bombers were aiming at her now...

"Cleveland move. Their going after you. Cleveland!" Columbia yelled to her sister but Cleveland couldn't hear. She and Montpelier shoot at many Torpedo bombers as they could. But they still were too many to destroy them in time.

"Cleveland. Move!" This time Montpelier Yelled. Watching how her sister was getting up slowly. But she couldn't move to cover Cleveland because Columbia got hit during the bombing run.

Cleveland watched explosions in front of her. She recover from being stunned and deaf momentarily. Just in time to hear her sisters yelling at her to dodge. But the torpedo bombers were too close to dodge now. "Shit" She said as she tried to shoot too. But her guns we jammed by the bomb that hit her.

Before the torpedo bombers could drop they payload, yellow arrows destroyed them. As well as AA and artillery shells. Cleveland look around to see her saviors. And saw Enterprise, Birmingham and Denver coming at her. "Are you alright Cleveland?" Enterprise asked as she approached her.

At first, she was amazed by how easy they shut down the planes. But Cleveland quickly regain her posture. "Yeah. Thanks for the help. Enterprise." She heard a 'hmm coming from behind Enterprise just to see Denver glaring at her. "Thanks to all of you" Said Cleveland with her gaze meeting her sisters eyes.

"They wasted too many planes in here. The must be up to something." Enterprise wondered seeing how many planes were sent here. Just to keep busy the Cleveland sisters. "I thought the same Enterprise. But, for what purpose Crimson Axis would do that? Also Montpelier said they took the shore sector just to abandon it after our reinforcements arrived."

Just then it hit in Cleveland head. They were going after the new Kansens. The alien ones. But they also were attacking other parts of the base. So, they use it the most part of the attack to infiltrate the base. ("Clever. We would be busy repelling the attack from their Carriers and surface vessels. While a small team infiltrate the base and take down our futuristic guests.") Cleveland thought while she make a surprised face

"You thinking the same do you?" Enterprise said to Cleveland seeing how the light cruiser make such a funny face. "They're going after the Alien Kansen. We must stop them Enterprise. They are still recovering." Cleveland said now with determination in her voice. "Go, I'm going to stay for a bit." Enterprise words make Cleveland give her a confused look. She was about to ask before she saw pair of incoming shippgirls. And they weren't from Azur Lane

"We meet again Grey ghost." Zuikaku said as approached with her sister. With her sister Shokaku by her side. The Sakura girls stopped a few meters from the Eagle Union girls. Both groups exchanged glances. Waiting for the other to make the first move. But before the hell started again Enterprise stepped forward. "We know your plans. You going for the UNSC ships do you?" Enterprise asked. Not waiting for a reply. She shoot an arrow at the Crane sisters.

With a swift movement of her sword Zuikaku destroyed the arrow before it could deal damage. But this was a distraction as she saw an more arrows coming at her and her sister. "Don't wait for me. Go help our guests." Enterprise ordered to Cleveland. Not waiting for her to reply she turned to fire more arrows at the Crane sisters. While she approached them... Cleveland turned to her sisters. And began to depart to the shore of the base. Perhaps Enterprise can deal with the Crane sisters without help.

"C'mon Grey ghost. I thought you would be more lethal. Given your reputation." Zuikaku said as she keep attacking Enterprise but Enterprise kept dodging and blocking her attacks while she fired arrows at her. Some becoming her own planes others just kept being projectiles to hit Zuikaku...

"You talk too much for a warrior. Weren't you the one that claim to be the only who can sink me?" Enterprise taunted Zuikaku. This proves to work as Zuikaku intensified her attacks. All of this as her sister kept launching planes. Some to attack Enterprise others to attack the base. But Enterprise keep. Dodging and blocking. Until she got cornered against a rock. Zuikaku smirked at this. She approached Enterprise slowly. Glaring at her with fury eyes...

"There's no where to run Enterprise. Your life and legend ends here Grey ghost!" Zuikaku yelled before leap towards Enterprise sword in hand. She prepares herself to cut Enterprise in half but a bomb hits her before she could reach Enterprise. She hits the water at high speed

. She only manage to cut some hair from Enterprise.

"Zuikaku!." Shokaku screamed her sister's name. But she remained on the water. She shots a cold fury glare at Enterprise and launch more planes to attack Enterprise. But they got shut down by incoming Hellcats. "What?" Shokaku asked surprised that her planes got shut down so quick. She turned to see from where the planes come from. "Don't mind if I join?" A blonde with green eyes and a quite revealing outfit said.

"Hornet. You're on time." Enterprise said to her sister as she moved from the rock and join her sister. "You know me. I like a badass entrance." She said to her sister as both glanced at the remaining Sakura Carrier. "We don't have to do this Shokaku. Surrender and you will be treated politely." Enterprise stated, hoping the Sakura Carrier cooperate. But she kept glancing with cold fury at them.

"I don't think she want to surrender. I think we shou-" Before she finish her sentence she saw how Zuikaku jumped at Enterprise making both fall. "Grey ghost! We're not done yet." Zuikaku said as she began to punch Enterprise. Hornet was about to interfere when she saw more incoming planes of Shokaku. "I'll handle glancies. You take care of your number one fan." Hornet joked as she dodged and launched her own planes to counterattack.

"I'm not her fan. We're enemies!" Zuikaku yelled with a deep blush on her face. Trying to bring back the seriousness of the situation

This only make Hornet smirk. Shokaku couldn't hold it and also smirked at her little sister embarrassment. Zuikaku was about to hit Enterprise again but she saw how she smirked at her blush too. This only make her angry. "What's so funny?" Said Zuikaku before launching another punch at Enterprise face. This time Enterprise blocked and manage to take Zuikaku off her.

"That was hilarious." Said Enterprise now looking down at Zuikaku. Bow on hand. Zuikaku look at Enterprise and she closes her eyes waiting for her to end her life. Then she heard a ricochet. She opened her eyes to see Enterprise dodging the incoming projectiles from another shipgirl. She didn't loose time and got up. She began to look for her sword, she didn't saw where it landed before the bomb hit her.

"Oh my, that was amusing to see." Prinz Eugen said as she stopped shooting. She waited there for a few seconds before her sister Hipper arrived. "Eugen, we must regroup with the Crane sisters then leave. What are you doing?" Hipper said with discomfort on her coice. She didn't want to stay more time than need.

"Langsame Schwester. Don't you see they're playing with 2 famous Eagle Union carriers?" Eugen teased but this only make her sister released a 'huh' in response.

"What are you talking about IronBlood?" Shokaku asked before anyone else said something. "We've been ordered by Akagi to retrieve you from your sector. And move to destroy another strategic target." Eugen said not caring for the Eagle Union Carriers.

Shokaku and Zuikaku glanced at each other. Not waiting for a reaction of their enemies they move as told. While Eugen and Hipper shoot a barrage to cover their retreat. "See you again Azur Lane." Eugen said as they sailed fast and bypass a rock. That covered them from any attacks.

"We have to go after them." Enterprise said as she began to chase them. Hornet followed suit. They sail to not loose their tracks. But they were far behind them. "Dammit. Should we launch our planes, that way we can block their way." Hornet suggested. Paying low attention to the number of planes she had on reserve.

"I've lost half of my hangar on that fight. I bet you have almost the same number of planes as me" Enterprise stated. Hornet couldn't say otherwise. "If we just chase them. What are we going to do? We're Carriers we cannot engage them on close quarters Enterprise." Hornet said with a hint of anger.

"You're not wrong Hornet. But we don't have to do that." Enterprise said with confidence. This make Hornet shot a confused look at her. "What we do then?" Hornet asked to her sister. As they were closing the distance with the Crimson Axis. "We just have to keep them tracked. And the girls fighting on other sectors can block their way. Also I already radioed their intentions. So we just have to wait for our opportunity window." Enterprise said as she kept sailing close to her sister.

"Aah-" Hornet was about to say something but decide against it. She only nodded and kept sailing with her sister. Both kept sailing behind the enemy, after a while they reach the shore were Cleveland and her sisters were having a bad time fighting the Crimson Axis massive production vessels. Thanks to Enterprise warnings more Azur Lane girls arrived to reinforce the defense.

"C'mon don't give up now. Keep them in line!" South Dakota commanded as she fired her main guns destroying a Bishop cruiser. She didn't celebrate her kill because she dodged an incoming barrage from another cruiser. All of this while Enterprise and Hornet kept sailing towards the Crimson girls. Seeing this Prince of Wales shoot a barrage destroying the most proximate cruisers to them.

The Crane sisters and Hipper sisters realize they were surrounded now. And become to a halt. The Azur Lane girls raised their guns pointing at them. Enterprise and Hornet behind them covering the rear. They couldn't scape, not without casualties. "Eugen. I thought we were going to regroup with the rest of the fleet. I didn't know being trapped was part of the plan!" Hipper yelled wanting an explanation. But Eugen only smirked and closed her eyes before speak.

"Well, well. You got us Azur Lane." Eugen said raising her hands and retracting her guns. Shokaku, Zuikaku and Hipper turn to Eugen. Their mouths open but no words came. Without asking anything more the rest did the same. The Azur Lane girls glanced in disbelief. It was that easy, but where was the rest of the Crimson fleet?

"C'mon Eugen. What's the catch?" Wales asked while keep aiming at them. "Huh? There's no catch, we've been trapped and we're surrendering." Eugen said in her teasing voice. This only make things more confusing. IronBlood and Sakura Empire weren't known for surrender in any situation. Usually they fight to the bitter end.

"Is that it?" Columbia asked as she approached Cleveland to verify this. "I guess. But look at the cruisers they still are there. Just waiting." Cleveland replied. Getting a bad felling about this outcome.

Before they could apprehend the Crimson girls they heard a loud sound coming from above. When they look at the sky their faces filled with terror. The sky was filled with enemy planes. More than you can count at eyesight.

The dive bombers began their attack speeding up towards the Azur Lane forces. They began to shoot at the planes. But there was to many. Seeing their opportunity Eugen lead her sister and company to another location. Using the distraction they sneak out of the Azur Lane girls. After they left the cruisers continue their fire upon the defensive forces.

"Girls look out!" Hornet yelled as the first barrage of the cruisers hit the water a few meters from her causing a big splash. The rest of the girls began to dodge and shoot at the planes. It was difficult, but they have to. Not just to defend the base but to save their lives.

After a few minutes of this most of the girls were tired. And the ammo was low. But the planes kept coming.

"They keep sending planes!" Columbia shouted as she release a barrage shooting down an squad of Torpedo bombers just in time before they attacked Enterprise.

But, before more planes came they saw how the planes stopped their attack. The planes returned to their carriers whom were approaching the group of Azur Lane. Two figures one red and the other blue. Both walking calmly, not caring for the group of enemy shipgirls. Almost as if they weren't a threat for them.

"I came to fight warriors. But I don't see any of that here." Akagi said while she glanced at her sister "Don't you think Kaga~?" Akagi asked with a smirk

"Mmm... You're right sister. There's nothing like that in here. We should end their pathetic lives now!" KAGA shouted and readied her deck to send more planes but she was stopped by her sister who placed a hand on her shoulder and looked amused by her action "Now, now. There's no need to end this quick. Remember we came for another reason too~" Akagi said her face showed a light blush as her eyes seemed to ignite with pure fire.

KAGA glanced for a second to her sister then shut her eyes nodding to her sister words. "Right, I almost forgot the other reason." Said KAGA calming her urge to finish her enemies.

The Azur Lane group seemed confused at hearing this. Well most of them, because Enterprise, Hornet and Cleveland knew what was the other reason. The tension was palpable for them as they thought of what the Crimson Axis could do with the UNSC Kansen and Super soldier. Both groups stared at each other before someone else broke the silence...

"Genuv von der Spannung. We came for the 'Aliens' you found." Said Eugen with Hipper and company approaching the Azur Lane group. They stopped aside from KAGA and Akagi. Glancing at the other group too.

At hearing this the rest of the Azur Lane girls knew what Akagi meant. But before anyone could ask more questions they heard an explosion a big one. They all turned in the direction of the sound. They saw the explosion was coming from the top floor of the medical bay. The explosion destroyed the corner of the building and send debris in all directions but it wasn't the only thing it send flying. In the debris that was falling to the ground they saw two figures falling with the debris.

"What is that... Lord Bismarck! And-" Hipper couldn't identify the other person whom was falling with Bismarck but she could see it was covered in some strange armor. It looked like a robot but she saw how it was struggling with Bismarck while they fall...

"Well. Sems like we found what we were looking for. Ufufu." Said Eugen in her usual teasing tone. Wishing she could see the result of that fight...

* * *

**As much as you all do xD. So here we are, returning. More or less hehe. So, next chapter will be done in this week. I cannot say a day because you know me, but I can say in this week. So I can finally end the attack on Pearl Harbor. So tell me what you think. I know I don't like to ask for reviews. But in that way I can see how can I improve, and see your ideas. Remember that I used some of your ideas like adding Savannah and Pillar of Autumn. Just don't say like bring the chief or something that crazy that wouldn't be good no bueno xD.**** Also ping any grammar and spelling errors. I guess that's it. Farewell and... It's good to be back :D**


	13. Chapter 10: Du Hast Mich

**Hey George here. New chapter, i wanted to post this on July 25th but it was my birthday so I was indisposed xd. The largest chapter so far. Another author message in the end. I almost forgot about Cleveland sisters bloody hell. Now they're here xD**

Halo and Azur Lane doesn't belong to me

* * *

**15 minutes earlier medical bay**

"Vestal, Admiral Lucian is bringing Admiral David. He's injured and needs medical attention immediately." Langley phoned Vestal while she kept seeing the battle outside trough the window

The battle seems to be the downfall of Azur Lane. But Langley trusted her comrades to hold the enemies and repel the attack. But she couldn't help the urge to go out and fight alongside them. It was the nature of the ship-girls to fight but she knows she is doing more remaining here instead of go out there. Besides, she's an old carrier. She couldn't fight as her comrades...

"If I could be more powerful, I hope the girls are alright." Langley muttered for herself as the phone ringed

"Got it, Langley. When the admirals arrive, tell them I'm on my way to the lobby. See you in a minute." Vestal answered and hung the phone.

**With Vestal. 4th floor of the medical bay**

Vestal was looking for her first aid equipment before departing to the lobby. She was looking but it was nowhere to be found. She let out a frustrated sigh and leave her office. While she walked her way to the lobby she gave a last glance to the UNSC Kansen. They seemed fine, Autumn and Savannah were awake and having a conversation. But Noble Six still was asleep. Maybe he was more tired than he let on

After doing this she hurried herself to the lobby. Hoping that Admiral David wasn't badly injured...

**With Autumn and Savannah **

"You think they losing the battle? Autumn asked with skepticism at Savannah's previous statement.

"But of course, just listen. They bringing an injured Admiral. If the enemy could harm an officer of that rank. What else could it mean than defeat is near. Just if I could-" Savannah replied with a frustrated look. She was about to say something but she cut herself acknowledging their current state. They couldn't fight, at least at full capacity. So why even bother to try...

"I know what you mean Savannah. I feel that way too. If I wasn't injured and my Mac gun disabled. I would be the first one to volunteer." Autumn said agreeing with Savannah but bringing some common sense. She decided to remain and trust their new 'allies' to hold the enemies. Even if she didn't like being protected, her wish to fight was suppressed by her common sense. Since when UNSC ships have it?

"Maybe if the Lieutenant was awake. He could be more useful than us." Savannah said while she pointed a finger to Noble Six. Autumn also glanced at Six. ("You could help them more than us Lieutenant. But you need to rest.") Autumn kept those words for herself. She turned to hear the elevator being used, she suppose is Vestal heading to the lobby.

For a few seconds none spoke a word while they keep resting. Both eager to battle whoever is attacking but their common sense keep them in calm. They were damaged and most of their equipment is disabled. They were just stable thanks to Vestal's medical skills. "Where you think LT went a few hours ago?" Savannah decided to end the silence with a new topic.

"Now that you mention it. I wonder that when you told me after I woke up. But I thought you were Hallucinating." Autumn retorted with a smirk. Savannah seemed angry at this response "How I was goin' to hallucinate something like that? Even Vestal saw how he disappeared!" Savannah stated

"Just pissing you off Sav. But returning to your first question. I do not know nor I thought much about it. But, if I have to guess. Maybe the same persons that bringed us here has something to do about it." Autumn answered. While she glanced at the window.

"That's plausible. Maybe he can tell us whe-" 'cough' 'cough' Both turned in the direction of Noble Six and saw him squirm in the bed. His weight combined with his armor make the bed produce strange noises. Almost breaking apart for his weight. He stopped and took off his helmet. He release a deep breath before calming. "I didn't knew you wake up like that LT." Savannah smirked and Autumn smirked a little too. "Huh? Wher-" Six stopped his words after he glanced at both Kansen. If he remembers correctly they were two UNSC ships. Or that was the weirdest dream he ever had.

Six couldn't help but stare at both women. This was the first time he saw them without their helmets. Which were aside of their beds. Even for a Spartan like him...

He has to admit both look beautiful. The closest to Six is Autumn. She has pale skin like the snow and brown long hair that despite the scars and wounds in her face, she looks gorgeus. Her eyes are honey color. Her features are refined. She looks like a woman you could find in a magazine of beauty and health. A woman he could marry with... Wait what he just thought? Savannah has short dark hair. Her skin was pale too and her eyes are green emerald but her left eye is wounded, it looks like a burn wound. Her features again refined and she has a scar on her left eye, she looks younger than Autumn. If you happen to meet Savannah you cold easily say she looks like a tomboy. A beautiful one if it were to Six ("What?") Six couldn't belive what he just thought. He decided this became awkward in a second so he break eye contact.

"What is it LT. You don't like what you see?" Savannah asked shamelessly which make Six blush so he turned around completly to avoid the girls see his light blush. Why was he ashamed? Before Savannah could say another inappropriate thing. Autumn decided to end her fun "Savannah you're making the Lieutenant blush. Stop teasing him. He never experienced something like this." Autumn said in an authority voice. To which Savannah stopped smirking. And nodded."A little tease isn't bad from time to time. But I got the point. Sorry LT"

Six turned to face them and ganced at Autumn than at Savannah again. He stare for a few seconds before nodding "It's ok. It's... Just. Since I arrived here. I feel different. Don't you?" Six spoked calm in his monotone voice. "Mmh. Despite the fact that we have human bodies and we are having a conversation with a Spartan. I feel good. What about you Autumn?" Savannah said while she turned to Autumn whom was looking trough the window. The sound of war present but she kept looking at nothing in familiar. "I'm in the same boat as you. I know something made us humans. But I don't know what or who was. I try to keep calm and don't think too much about it. Besides I get the opportunity to meet the Spartan who've save me from a friking covenant cruiser." She got exalted on the last part. "But, other than that. I feel good."

("It seems I'm the only one who feels like the 'odd one out'. At least they are fine.) Six thought while he pondered about this situation. Why them? Why bring a Spartan and 2 UNSC ships? It was then when he remembered his scape from, what was it? The Sirens if he remember correctly. They said, he was an experiment. And experiment for what? He is not going to get the answers drilling his head. So, it was time to ask his new unconventional allies from this world. "Hey girls." He said making both girls stopping their conversation as they both glanced at him. "What is it Lieutenant. You need some help?" Autumn was the first one on respond. "Is there any personnel I ca-" He was cut off his sentence when a projectile impacted the wall of the building making the three shake a bit for the intense impact...

"Goddammit Autumn! I told you they are losing. We have to do somethin'." Savannah said very angry for the sudden shake. "Savannah. I told you we aren't in good condition to fight again. My reactor still is at 40%. I bet you're not better than me." Autumn replied a bit dizy for the shake movement. "Damn it. I'm at 34% of my reactor. And this Damn eye I can barely see somethin' with it." Savannah said frustrated for her current condition. But then an idea came to her head. "Wait. Autumn remember what we talk about a few minutes ago? "I don't remember Savannah, we were talking about..." Autumn seemed lost in thought for a seconds. "I don't think he is going to agree with this." This words make Six confused. He got up slowly while he heard their conversation.

"What are you two talking about?" Six question while he gave them a confused glare. "Listen LT, we were talking about joining our new allies in the defense of this base. But-" She was cut off by Six. He rised a hand and stopped her from finishing her sentence. "You wanted to join them in your current condition. You both will be dead in less than a minute." Six stated with some concern in his voice. Since when he worry about these ships? "I appreciate your concern about our well-being Lieutenant. But you didn't let me finish. We discuss that, and we come to the conclusion that we cannot join in our current state. But you in the other hand..." Again, Autumn couldn't finish because Savannah gain her the last words. "We wanted to ask you to help them. You take too long Autumn." Savannah said as if this was a normal thing to say.

Six pondered their words. In a way they were right. Helping their new allies could make them more cooperative. On the other hand, he didn't like to fight under another flag. Even if they helped him. In his missions he served with some civies that become militia of their own planets and insurrectionists. But that didn't mean he wouldn't shoot them if high command gave him green light. The UNSC didn't need more armies in the colonies. They were to be the only military for humanity. Yet, in this planet there's no UNSC, and if Six has to guess in the universe neither. ("Were it so easy.")

Given their current situation, he has to act quickly or their new allies will not last long before the day ends. ("I hope I don't regret this in the future.") With this final thought Six make up his mind. Autumn and Savannah kept staring at him. "Ok, I'll do it. I'm not 100% of this but, the situation requires it. Besides, I don't think we're gonna see the UNSC in the near future. So better gain a solid foothold in this planet before decide what else to do." Both Girls didn't expected that answer but both nodded at his answer...

"Good, we can finally rest assured. LT is goin' to kick whoever's ass is attacking our new allies." Savannah said with a hint of happiness. Autumn only closed her eyes and seemed relieved. Six began to walk towards the elevator. Before leaving he grabbed his helmet and give the girls a last glance, to his surprise both returned the glance. He only smirked without saying a word. This makes both girls look at each other confused... ("Who would say. I would end up in a world were ships are beautiful looking girls.") Wait, he just thought what? Six snapped this thoughts off his mind as he walked though the long corridor before stopping at the elevator doors. Luckily for him the elevator had an instruction panel that says it can lift up to 10,000 pounds. ("WTF?") Given the nature of this world. He didn't give the instructions more attention and pressed the button for the lobby. The red light of 'on the way' turned on and the sound of bling of the elevator was heard.

While he waited for the elevator to arrive he could see some oxygen tanks in a corner. Maybe they had some patients with respiratory problems. In the other corner he saw a bench and some plants for decoration. The sound of the elevator make him stop to procrastinate. For a moment he hesitated. Then, he make a leap of faith and stepped inside the elevator. He put his helmet on and readied himself for whatever he would encounter next.

Six waited, he didn't like to wait before entering combat. The elevator stopped on the second floor. ("What the?") Six thought for himself until the doors opened. He saw on the control panel a legend that says lobby floor out of service. Instead of making something out of this. He exited the elevator and walked to the stairs. It wasn't much time before he arrived to the lobby he could see it was very fancy and stylish, not too much but indeed looked like a fancy hospital. He could heard someone muttering something. But he couldn't see who was. He walked to the receptionist desk. But no one could be seen. Until he heard again the mutterings. He walked aside the desk and bent down.

"Better be good, better be good...' Langley muttered to no one in particular. She had her hands above her head and her eyes closed. She was shaking and couldn't see that Six was aside from her. Until he used his right hand to touch hers. This only make Langley scream and cover her face with her hands. "Please no. Don't hurt me please." Langley pleaded as if her life depend on it. Her tears could be seen flowing as a fountain, this only make Six confused. "I'm not gonna hurt you. Please calm down." Six tried his best to make his voice softer and calm. Langley stopped her crying slowly, and opened her eyes slowly. She could only see Six's polarized visor. At first this make her fear returned but then he did something she didn't expected. He took off his helmet revealing his face. Langley opened her eyes wide and her mouth too. **[Just as every other girl that sees Six without his helmet no? ]**

Langley has to say. For an alien he is quite good looking. She looks at him mesmerized. Six didn't know what happened to her now. He is snapping his fingers in her face and she is not responding. "...Shshjsjshsh..." Langley muttered again this make Six rised a brow. "Sorry I don't uderstand you." But Langley didn't respond she kept muttering. "Alien. Is cute... Kawaii Alien." This time Six understood, but couldn't make sense of this. "You say I'm cute then?" Six asked to which Langley seems to be returning to reality. "Aaaah... Sorry, I... What was your name?" She asked with a deep blush but keeps her posture. "My name is Lieutenant Noble Six. What's yours?" Six answered calm and soft again. He didn't want to scare the girl again.

"Nice to meet you... Lieutenant Noble Six? My name is Langley." She said warmly. With that she got up and give Six another glance before shaking her head a bit. "I guess you came here for something don't you?" Langley asked curious.

"Yes, I want to help you in the defense of the base." Six said very confident of himself which make Langley gave him a confused look at first. She nodded and hurried herself to the phone. She pressed some numbers and waited. "Vestal I nee-... She couldn't finish her sentence because Vestal scolded Langley for interrupting the procedure with Admiral David. Before Vestal hang the phone Langley manage to keep her on the line "Vestal wait!. One of your 'special' patients is here. And wants to join the girls to defend the base." It seems like that sentence took the words from Vestal's mouth because the only thing Langley could hear on the phone was Vestal's respiration "You said what?" In all her years as the repair ship of the base, Vestal couldn't believe how one of her 'patients' could be walking that early. In her eyes the three of them needed from 3 to 4 weeks to even walk one hallway of the hospital.

("I think she lost it") Langley thought as she waited for Vestal's response. Then she got an idea "Vestal, before you scold me to oblivion. Listen up. I'm gonna send this patient to you, then you can determine if he's suitable to join the girls in the defense of the base." Langley had her ways with words. ("C'mon say yes please") Not that she didn't want Six by her side protecting her. But she wanted to make the things flow without getting too much involved "Ok Langley. Send him to me and i'll check him up quickly. We are on the room 1-C indicate which path is. But don't think I'm not gonna scold you later." with that Vestal hung the phone and Langley could smile victorious.

Langley let out a sigh. She relaxed before turned to give Six the good news. He just stayed there, staring at nothing in particular. When he noticed Langley staring at him again he returned the stare "Good news I presume" "Indeed. Vestal is going to give you a final check before letting you go to join the base defenders." Langley said almost happy. She was happy because she convinced Vestal to check up Six. But she also had a feeling of sadness because he was going to be part of the defense ("What? Why I'm feeling like this? I've just meet him. It might be... That I want to fight too and seeing someone else joining the defense effort is making me feel like this?") She got lost in this thoughts, making a clearly impatient Six look at her confused.

("Is she zooming out again?") Six pat her head trying to bring her out of her thoughts and to his surprise it worked. She looked up to see him and the earlier blush returned. Both stared at each other for almost a minute before Six broke the silence "Hey Langley. You weren't going to tell me which room Vestal is?" His stern and monotone voice returned making Langley snap out of her thoughts "Mmm, oh. Right. The room is the 1-C go trough this hallway and walk forward in the farthest room close to the windows that's the room 1-C. You better go now or you'll miss the action, Mister Six." Langley gave him the direction. With that he picked up his helmet and only gave her a light thanks, then venture to the hallway.

("Finally here, let's see if I wasn't wrong with all of this.") As he finally arrived to the 1-C room, some voices could be heard. He assumed it was Vestal and the Admirals. No pressure of course. His first examination to enter combat in this world and he has to make it aside 2 Admirals ("Hope to make a good first impression.") Six waited a bit the voices got silenced the moment he stopped at the door. Before anything else happened he knock the door 3 times slowly. He stood up straight helmet in left hand and waited. Six could hear someone walking slowly to the door before stopping at the door not showing itself though the door's glass. Six thought this was normal, even for the situation. They're doing the right thing by mistrust. "Are you Mister Noble Six?" A voice of a woman asked. Six assumed this was Vestal so he answered in a professional manner "Affirmative. Langley said I had to come here for a check up before being able to help with the base defense ma'am." Six didn't know Vestal's age, but he thought it was fine to add the 'ma'am' in his response.

After a few seconds he listen how the door opened and a woman stood in front of him. She was taller than Langley but shorter than him **[Like much of the girls in this Fic]** If Six has to guess she looked like a nun or a nurse. Six didn't know how to continue. So he made another leap of faith "Are you Vestal?" Six said making his voice softer again. But to his surprise Vestal stared at him for a few seconds before replying "Oh, yes. I'm Vestal. Listen we have to make this quick I was in the middle of a procedure. Come on in." She sounded worried, she hurried herself inside the room. Six followed her and entered the room. It looked like the usual hospital room. But much bigger. Vestal walk aside a white curtain and stood there turning to see Six. She raised a hand to signal him to stop.

She cleared her throat "Admiral Lucian, Admiral David. This is Lieutenant Noble Six." Vestal stepped aside and let Noble Six step forward. He stood in front of the bed where Admiral David was. Admiral Lucian was sitting in a chair aside from the bed when he saw Six he stood up. Admiral David rised his gaze towards Six, his eyes widened a bit then he relaxed and gave Six a salute. Admiral Lucian did the same and both stared at Six with inquisitive eyes. Six returned the salute and stood there. After the three of them finished the salute the silence embraced the room. No one said a word. For a minute "You are tall son." Admiral David broke the silence first "Not a talker right?" A-David asked to which Six pondered his answer "Indeed David, the Lieutenant is tall. How are you feeling son?" A-Lucian asked while he kept his hand holding his chin.

"I'm feeling better then before Sir. May I ask, how Admiral David got injured?" Six decides it wasn't inappropriate to ask. Since he wanted to know how the enemy manage to get close to an officer of his rank "Well, that's a bit wierd actually. We believe it was a battleship, because we were finishing a meeting with the girls. A projectile pierced the wall and impacted on the floor. The shock wave send me towards another wall and I passed out. The next thing I remember was a smug British carrying me to the medical bay. And here I am." A-David said with a amused expression on his face. A-Lucian nodded and gave A-David a light punch on his shoulder.

Six was somewhat relieved after hearing this but also was in awe. The enemy managed to not infiltrate the base but to shoot from a grand distance and almost kill an Admiral. Whoever was the one that make the shoot surely has good sight and deadly accuracy. While Six pondered about this he didn't noticed how the other 3 individuals in the room stared at him. Six was completly still and he wasn't paying attention at how still he was, when he was about to ask something more he watched how the three were staring at him "Is something wrong?" Six asked bluntly "No is just... You can be so completely still that you seem like statue." Vestal voiced the Admirals thoughts in her sentence. Speaking of the Admiral both were staring at Six again then they exchanged glances, both nodded at each other and Admiral Lucian placed a hand I'm Vestal's shoulder "Vestal could you check on Mr Noble Six. David will survive." A-Lucian requested. Vestal do as told and approached Six...

She stopped a few inches from Six "Lieutenant, could you sit in the bed next to the Admiral David one please?" Vestal waited until Six moved then followed behind. Six sit on the bed his weight make the bed creak. Vestal rised a brow before getting herself to work "Lieutenant, could you take off you helmet." Six was hesitant at first, then he remembered what he talk with Autumn and Savannah. They didn't have time for this. He took off his Hemet and placed it in his lap. Vestal look at his eyes first. Then she took a wierd device she carried in her hand. She put it on his neck for a few seconds. A 'bip' was heard and then she retired the device from Six's neck. She read the results and rised her face to meet Six's gaze "Good news Lieutenant. You are fit to enter combat again."

Six couldn't believe how from a small and wierd device she can make that conclusion. But he didn't pry to much about it "However. Your condition is not to be taken as a full recovery. Don't over work your body or you will end up more injured than before. And I'm gonna scold you" Vestal finished to tell his results while she smiled warmly at him. He didn't care a scold if he can make the difference for his allies. But he will be careful "Thank you do-... Vestal. Where I go from here now?" Six asked with his monotonous voice, but he couldn't hide his eager to get into action now. After all he's a Spartan...

"Easy there Lieutenant. What I just told you. Take easy the things. Ok, go to the lobby take the elevator to the second floor and then walk to th-." The sound of the door open fast and abruptly make Vestal's sentence incomplete. Six hardened his posture and took his pistol from its 'holster'. He only stopped his action wen he was it was Langley who entered the room so quickly "Langley what's wrong ?" Admiral Lucian asked to a agitated and nervous Langley whom couldn't answer "Langley dear calm down. Tell us what's wrong." Admiral David tried to calm Langley to no avail. Langley keep shaking in fear. Vestal approached Langley and took her by the shoulders "Listen Langley. I know you are afraid. But you need to tell us what happened." Vestal sounded reassuring. Thus prove to make effect since Langley calmed herself. She took a Depp breath and... "It's a Crimson Axis team. They infiltrated the base and are heading towards here!"

This are bad news, very bad news "What are you talking about Langley? You watched them though the cameras?" A-David asked, Langley nodded and closed her eyes muttering something that no one understand "Langley calm down. Don't lose it again, okay?" Langley looked up at Vestal once again and breathed slowly "Now, how close they are to the building?" Vestal asked "They should arrive in any minute now." Langley hurried the words out of her mouth, she was really scared "We don't have the time to fled nor the resources to fight. What should we do Lucian?" A-David asked his comrade but he seemed lost in thought. Everyone seemed to think in different options. Until Six had an idea, a real stupid one but if it works they might get out of here alive "I hope I don't interrupt you. But I have an idea." Everyone turned their gazes towards Six. When he gained their attention he cleared his throat and began to explain his plan...

**Lobby of the medical bay. Bismarck's team **

"Stay on the door Friedrich. If someone tries to scape you stop them or turn them into ashes." Bismarck ordered to her 'mom' and gestured the rest of her team to follow. She only heard a 'mmm' coming from Friedrich. They stopped at every door and opened them quick. They cannot use their guns in the building freely or they risk to tear down the building. Unless they find their targets, then all restrictions are off. They walked and stopped at the elevator, Takao pressed the button to call the elevator but the screen said it was out of service "Dammed machine." Takao cursed and followed the rest of the team

"Ara, Takao-Chan. Don't bother yourself with something that simple. Come, let your Onee-san help you ease that anger." Atago put her hands down Takao's arms reaching Takao's 'Mountains' and squeeze them a bit "Aaah, kya. Atago don't do that." Takao tried to break free from her sister's awkward embrace but to no avail "Atago." Bismarck called Atago with her stern voice "We have a mission to accomplish here. I don't care if you want to cuddle with your sister for eternity. But in the meantime try to focus on the mission." Bismarck stated very annoyed.

Atago let go of Takao and moved towards Bismarck "I'm sorry Bismarck-Sama. I should behave in this situation. Please do feel free to make a report about this incident and send it to Akagi-Senpai." Atago said with shame in her voice. She knew you can't play dumb with IronBlood or else "I'll let it pass, but for the rest of the mission restrain yourself from doing such inappropriate actions. Now let us go." Bismarck was not known for being pious. But she knew they were on a time trial mission. The longer it passes the difficult arises. And the risk of being trapped inside this base rises. With that in mind she gestured the two Sakura ships to use the stairs.

Before entering the door for the stairs. She signalled the security camera above the door. The camera had the red light on. Takao knew what to do and cut the camera in half with one movement of her sword.

**Back to Six's group. **

Langley watched trough her datapad how Bismarck signalled the camera and a second later the signal fell. Langley got shivers after seeing this "Mister Six." Langley sounded worried "The enemy is making its way to us. Are you sure this plan of yours it's gonna work?" Six didn't respond at first. He kept placing the oxygen tanks close to the corner of the hallway close to the windows "It is gonna work Langley, now get in position. And wait for my signal." Six ordered and Langley obeyed, still she didn't look convinced with his plan "Langley." Six calmly said the light carrier name to which she turned around to face him "Yes Mister Six." "I won't let anything bad happen to you nor Vestal and the Admirals. You have my word." This make Langley smile a bit, she nodded and kept walking towards her position. ("It's gonna work. It has to work.")

A moment later the Crimson Axis team arrived to the last room of the Medical bay, it seemed abandoned from their point of view. But they knew their targets were hiding, it was now or never. Find them and destroy them for good "Keep your eyes open, the enemy knows about our presence." Bismarck entered first, and she saw nothing our of the common. Except for the oxygen tanks placed on the left corner of the room. She walked slowly to hide the sound of her footsteps. She could see the patient beds but none in them ("Wo könnten sie sein?) Her question was answered when behind of the curtains that covered most of the beds, someone walked towards her, the person that almost beat her a day ago "I'm sorry but the Hospital is closed today. You better turn around and leave or, I'll have to trow you out." Six stated very confident of himself...

Bismarck was not impressed. Her face showed no emotion "We meet again, Mister?" Her voice was stern but not much. She tried her best to not show her anger towards him "Six, I am Lieutenant Noble Six. Pleasure to meet you." Six answered bowing slightly "I see you bringed more company this time." Bismarck glanced at Takao then at Atago. Both nodded and she returned her gaze to Six "The situation demands it. Besides, that's a way to prevent you from scape again." her sentence was clear yet Six. Had to give his companions more time "I? Scaped? If I remember correctly, it was you who fled the battle." Six didn't like to tease people. But this time he has to, and it seems it worked. Bismarck's inexpressive face had the ghost of a smirk "Surrender now. And we'll make it quick." Bismarck was straight to the point. But Six has another plan.

"Now girls!" One of the stretchers shot out from the curtains behind Six. Not fast enough because Bismarck stopped the stretcher, only to see the bed sheet rose from the stretcher revealing its content, it was some extinguishers tied with a rope. Before she could ask Six took his magnum out of its 'holster' and aimed for the extinguishers...

Bismarck realizing what was about to happen kicked the stretcher but the shot was faster. Making the extinguishers explode. And impacting on Bismarck violently. Bismarck hit the wall behind her and fell to the ground, Atago was the first one to approach her to help her. Takao also approached them but that distraction was enough for a prepared Noble Six to leap the distance between them and tackle Takao "What wa-..." Takao was cut mid sentence by a punch given by Six. The punch make the air leave her lungs and make her drop her sword, Atago after seeing this, rose up and try to cut Six. But he was expecting this, he grabbed Takao's sword and deflect the attack "Ara, you have eyes on your back?" Atago asked "It's a motion sensor actually."

Atago took a step back and readied herself. Six rose up and took a similar stance. Both looked at each other movements until Six decided to attack first this time. Atago blocked his attempt to stick his sword in her belly "Ara, you are very straight forward isn't? Atago asked with a grin in her face. Six wasn't going to give in so, he took her by both wrist and charged her towards the elevator doors "Ara ara, you are very strong. In other time I would love you to carry me like that. But I must kill you." With that Atago freed herself from Six's grasp and tried to stab Six in the chest. Six did the impossible and stopped the sword with his hands a few millimeters from his heart "Ara, nice reflexes. I'm starting to get impressed by your abilities in combat Mister Noble Six. 'ufufu'."

Six was about to finish this but he remembered why he was making time "Girls, get out now. Take the Admirals to a safer place NOW!" Six ordered. He began to struggle, the sword was making it trough his hands and it was touching his armor now.

From behind the curtains, Autumn, Savannah, Langley, Vestal and the admirals were making its way to the elevator, until they saw Six holding the sword that could potentially end his life "Holy shit LT." Savannah said shamelessly. Autumn saw it too and she almost stumble with Bismarck "Lieutenant, let us help y-..." "No!" Six interrupt her "You 2 are more injured than me. Get out while you can. That's an order." Atago also saw them coming towards them "You let them scape while you most certainly can die. That's very kind of you. 'ufufu'." She lightened her grip on the sword, Six didn't waste time and took the sword from her hands...

Six's group was about to make it to the elevator while Six pointed the sword at Atago whom rised up both hands. The group were almost touching the elevator doors when a sword got struck in the elevator controls. It was Takao's sword, Takao rose up being recovered from her lack of air.

The group stared at her, and she was getting close to them "That, leaves no exit for all of you." Takao stated, confident of her words "We could use the stairs then." Savannah simply said. Six was about to trow Atago's sword at Takao when a loud 'boom' followed by a heavy projectile make him impact on the elevator doors. It was a projectile coming from Bismarck, the projectile leave a dent in Six's armor and the impact make him feel dizzy.

"None of you will be alive when we're done." Bismarck rose up struggling because she feel dizzy too. From the ground Six manage to turn a side and see his companions "G-... Get out now." Six manage to say, the group stares at him hesitating. Before going down using the stairs "Bismarck-Sama. The enemies are fleeing." Atago informs to Bismarck the obvious "Follow them, don't let anyone scape. If we take them out and the admirals with them. It'll be a great advantage for us." Bismarck ordered and Atago and Takao obeyed "What about him?" Takao asked while she pointed to Six "He's mine." Bismarck only said. Atago and Takao exchanged glances before following her orders.

Bismarck watched how Six rose up. He was stunned yet no damage could be seen in his armor. He's a warrior there's no doubt about it "Your resistance is beyond what any human could endure. Yet, you are in the middle of a war that no concerns you. So, why not fight for the side that's going to win?" Bismarck asked, she didn't like to fight with something the Sirens may created. But if she can make it turn sides. Then this war is won.

"uggh." Six groaned in pain while he held a hand close to where he received the shot. He focused on Bismarck, and he has to say she was good looking. If they weren't enemies, he might invite her to dinner sometime even to... ("Stop, this. What am I thinking.") "So, what do you say Noble Six?"

Six remained still, he was considering the options. Yet only one option could get him out of here alive "You know. In other time i would say yes, because i was trained to infiltrate enemy camps and destroy them from the inside. But now that i have the option and i make up my mind. I'll say no."

Despite her logical side wanted to hear a yes. Heard him say no make her happy, this will seal his fate and she was going to be the one to provide it "I see. You were a good enemy. Stirb jetzt." Bismarck rised her right hand and her 4 turrets aimed at Six. He didn't seem startled by this to which Bismarck raised a brow ("He's about to die, and he doesn't show a slight hint of fear. Reckless.") Bismarck kept those words for herself as she prepares to fire, but then one thing happened. He rised his right hand too, that was the way of how ship girls prepare their guns. She expected those wierd Siren turrets to appear as his rigging. But nothing came on sight "Seems like you're out of oil Noble Six."

Six didn't know what happened, he concentrate himself but his rigging didn't came out ("C'mon. It worked the last time, why not now?") He didn't have an idea of why his guns wasn't showing up. So, if his guns are not coming up. He will beat his way out with his bear hands. Before Bismarck could react he speed towards her at insane velocity. She only manage to shoot one time before he was in front of her. He grabbed her right hand and used his strength to bring her down. Bismarck resisted but he was too damn strong. She used her rigging to get him off her. He was now trying to suffocate her and he was succeeding, her rigging tried to maul him. But he was avoiding it. Until one of the 'dragon alike head' rigging of hers trapped one of his arms and begin to pull ("What the hell.") He turned his gaze to see how on of those 'dragon heads' were biting his arm. The wierd part was that he was feeling the pressure increase.

Not wanting to lose his arm given the amount of pressure that thing was making. Six let go of Bismarck who could breath again. Six dodged another rigging of her that tried to bite his head. That rigging of her moved like if it was alive "That was impressive." Bismarck too another breath "After I kill you, i'm gonna find what makes you so resistant from your corpse." Bismarck stating was gross. But he didn't buy it. So he turned around and make a run for the stairs. Before he reached the stairs Bismarck jumped on him. Almost making him lose the balance given her weight.

("Goddamn. She's heavy.") Six stumble given the aditional weight and almost fell on his butt. If it wasn't for the oxygen tanks that prevented that. Bismarck used her rigging heads to bite Six. Taking pieces of his armor with them in every bite. Realizing he wouldn't last longer if those things keep doing that. He did what he thought it was the best. Six took his pistol and aimed for the oxygen tanks behind him. He shoot all the rounds trying to hit at least one of the tanks. Until it happened, a large explosion that make him deaf momentarily. And a bright light that make him fell unconscious...

**In the shores. **

"Well it seems we found what we were looking for. Ufufu." Eugen said. And in this chapter she will see the result of that fight ;v .

**Back to our pair of falling warriors.**

Six fell unconscious by a second. When he gain control of his body again he felt lighter like a feather. Until his body felt pulled towards the ground. And he saw he was in the air. Falling with Bismarck, she was a bit amazed too. But when she saw him her face returned to her stern expression. She used one of her rigging to grab Six and keep biting him to death.

But Six struggle to avoid those things. Both rolled in the air until the inevitable happened, **[And it wasn't thanos] **both hit the ground at high speed rising debris and part of the ground making a small crater. Six felt the fall like being hit by a gravity hammer like on the platform close to the Pillar Of Autumn on Reach. He couldn't see much around him for a bit given the dust cloud.

Six began to move until he felt something clung on his foot. It was one of those Bismarck riggings. It's mouth closed tightly in Six's foot. But Bismarck was unconscious. Six grabbed the rigging head and tried to opened to no avail. One of the rigging eyes is looking directly at Six. This make it awkward and wierd because it seems to be alive.

Six gives no option to wonder and use his other foot to kick the rigging's head. Six kept kicking until it gets it off his foot. Bismarck is still unconscious. Six doesn't know what to do now. She's unconscious and is not a threat for the moment. Yet this rigging of hers is looking directly at him as if is alive. He decide to leave her there. And help his companions. They must certainly are being pursued by those women in white uniform...

**Second floor of the medical bay. Before Six explosive exit**

The group was leaded by Vestal who knew the medical bay as the palm of her hand "This corridor should lead us to the emergency exit. On that way we can avoid Friedrich on the front door." Vestal told to the group as she helped Admiral David to walk. The group kept walking trough the corridor until they heard a big explosion and the building shake a bit "What the hell. Autumn you don't think he did it right? Savannah asked to a tired Autumn who was struggling to keep the group "I don't know Sav. Maybe e-..." Autumn stopped her sentence when she saw a rain of debris falling from the building. After a few seconds something more fell. After seeing who was falling no assumptions need to be told.

"Damn. I thought he would do it. But I didn't wanted him to do it." Savannah said a bit sad and a tear could be seen in her good eye "Don't worry Sav. I think Noble Six can handle it. He used to fall from orbit one time in Reach, remember?" Autumn tried to reassure her comrade. Even if she worried about him too "He might be a Spartan. But he was injured like us Autumn." Savannah retorted with a hint of anger.

"Autumn you think he might be..." Savannah didn't want to say it. And Autumn didn't want to hear it "Listen Sav. He will be ok. I know we both worry about him. But he's a Spartan, he can overcome any situation. He was trained to do so. Don't make assumptions about something we don't want to happen." Autumn voice tone was slightly increasing. The rest of the group didn't want to interfere "I know Autumn bu-..." "No!" Autumn shout this time "He's going to be fine! And we'll see him again. Stop with this heavy atmosphere. Am I understood?" Autumn wanted to be calm. In this type of situations. But the thought of losing Noble Six after meeting him. Is something it aches in her chest...

"Ok. We are close to the exit. We should be seen it by now." Vestal said trying to ease the tension of the UNSC ship girls. Until they heard a voice in their radios "Autumn, Savannah. Can you hear me?" Six voice echoed the radio "Lieutenant? Lieutenant are you okay?" Savannah was the first one in respond "Yes, i'm okay. Listen i'm gonna need your help. I'm struggling with a ferocious woman that claims i've hurt one of her children. I need you to hit her with anything that works on your arsenal asap." Six requested out of breath. And the sounds that came during his request just make it more serious.

"Autumn you heard that?" Autumn nodded and began to run a diagnostic of her arsenal again. And nothing changed, all equipment even her Mac gun were disabled. Except for one of her secondary batteries a single M910 Rampant "It's the same, just one Rampant and the rest disabled. What about you Sav?" Savannah did the same diagnostic.

With the same result. Except for one thing, the gun that wasn't disable on her was her Mac gun with only one round remaining "The same as you, except my Mac gun has one projectile remaining." Autumn's eyes opened wide. As she heard Savannah's words "Your Mac gun is online? How?" Savannah seemed lost in thought as she tries to remember her last moment during operation Uppercut "Well, if my databanks does not deceive me. I had loaded 30 rounds in my last mission. But given the nature of the mission i could only use my Rampant batteries."

Savannah tried to not remember all the screams of her crew during the last moments of the mission...

"Wow, wow. Hold on there. Are you 2 trying to get yourselves killed?" Vestal questioned very worried about them "We have no choice. Get the admirals to safety. We'll handle the rest." Autumn said with confidence as she gestured Savannah to help her. The differences of height were noticeable since Autumn is a Halcyon class cruiser and Savannah a Paris class frigate. But even with those differences Savannah was able to help Autumn as she leaned on her while she lead the way to the closest window that gives view of the shore and Six's whereabouts.

Seeing her words entered in deaf ears, Vestal stood there for a few seconds watching them go. They all are so stubborn "Girls. Make sure he is alive when he return and you too. I'm gonna scold you all 3 when you come back." Vestal said angrier but also worried about them. Autumn and Savannah gave her a last glance and kept walking to the window.

"Ok, here. I see them." Autumn ordered Savannah to stop. As she have sight on Noble Six and a very tall woman with rigging that similar to Bismarck but bigger "Holy shit. What you just did to piss her off Lieutenant." Savannah said with a smirk on her face "No time for jokes Savannah. Help me get a good position." Autumn requested and Savannah did as told "Wait. Want me to use my Mac gun on her?" "No Savannah. A Mac round in atmosphere? Are you nuts?" A clearly impatient Six said out of breath.

Savannah's words make Autumn give her a confused glare "What? That is the most powerful gun we UNSC ships have. Save it. If she survives it's yours." "If she survives? What are yo-..." The words of Savannah were cut by the roar of Autumn's single Rampant battery and it was loud. The 50mm rounds traveled faster towards Friedrich catching her off guard...

**With Six and an angry Friedrich Der Große. **

"Ma'am. Please make some sense. It was your daughter who've tried to kill me first." Six tried to calm the angry woman to no avail "You will die for hurting my dear girl." Friedrich voice was filled with anger and darkness, something it could overwhelm anyone, except Six "Ok so be it." Six kept dodging and blocking the attacks of Friedrich but she keep closing the distances between them. Her rigging sometimes stopped firing just to try to bite his head off. Dodging and blocking every attempt of Friedrich's to kill him started to tire him.

Since he didn't had enough rest and he just fought Bismarck and company, it was matter of time before he make a mistake and Friedrich knew it. In one of Six's movement to avoid being trapped by the rigging of Friedrich he stumble upon a debris and fell to the ground "It's your end my courageous enemy." Friedrich aimed all her turrets at Six and prepared to shoot. Six could hear how the turret's mechanisms prepared a round with his name on them...

Before any shell could be fired Six heard the sound of high speed bullets piercing trough metal. He waited his 'supposed' finale but it didn't came. He rised his gaze to see how Friedrich covered herself from a rain of bullets. Yet it seems she was caught off guard since part of her outfit was now gone revealing part of her womanhood and upper body. She could see how Six was staring at her, but couldn't do nothing until the barrage of bullets stopped. Looking at the source of the barrage Six could see it was from the second floor of the medical bay and the person shooting was Autumn who formed a miniature of one of her defensive turrets.

After this Friedrich seemed very annoyed not just with Six but with Autumn. The rigging turret that covered her from the barrage was almost destroyed yet she still has 3 more, and she wants vengeance "Aaaaaah!" Friedrich shouted "For interrupt the demise of this filth. You will share his fate." And she shoot all her 3 remaining turrets at Autumn who barely had time to dodge given her state...

Six watched in muted horror as the part of the building where Autumn was, now it had debris and smoke engulfing it. Friedrich kept looking at Autumn's direction not caring for Six by the moment. Sensing this was his chance to counter attack Six rose up slowly before making a run at full speed towards Friedrich. She didn't heard him until he was at 5 meters of her, she started to shoot with her secondary guns because she was still reloading her primary guns. Six dodged and duck to avoid the shots as he kept closing the distance between them once he was close enough he unsheathed his knife and make a fast hand movement to stab her, but Friedrich could see it and used one of her rigging to cover herself.

The knife got stuck in the rigging's head and it roared at Six before grabbing him with its mouth "You all will die for hurting my DAUGHTER!" Friedrich shouted before tossing Six towards the shore line. Realizing what she just done. She cursed and watched her surroundings, seeing that no other enemies were nearby she decided it was the best to take Bismarck and retreat...

**With a now flying Six. XD **

Six was a little dumbstruck how she manage to toss a half ton Spartan in the air with no effort using a mechanic dragon alike head? He won't get the answers up here of course. So he tried to control his momentum to crash land the safest possible. **[Like if that's even relevant. Xddd]**

He crash landed close to the sand of the shore but his momentum make him continue sliding towards the water and finally get a few yards far from the shore. Six took a moment to take a deep breath, he was sure he flied at least 2 kilometers, so his head needed to stop spinning before focusing in the battle. Six thought he was hearing voices might be hallucinations but once he could rise up his gaze again he saw two beautiful women. One had a red attire it looked Japanese clothing and the other had a similar clothing except the colours were blue and white. Six was about to ask when someone else broke the silence "Wow, did you girls just see that? That was a badass entrance." A blonde woman with green eyes said while she and more girls beside her were watching him as well...

"I don't think it was intended Hornet." Enterprise commented as she had her bow aimed directly at Akagi and Kaga.

"Mmm. Maybe he was the one who blowed up the top room of the medical bay. But I don't think he could got here from that distance just from the explosion alone." Wales added

"It seems i was right about what i said before. But he might be confused given his silence." Cleveland said still tensed, her gaze were placed in the Crimson Axis girls in front of her. Her sisters watching Six from behind her "Cleveland is he the 'alien'?" Columbia asked with curiosity rather than fear "It seems to be him." Montpelier answered before Cleveland could reply

Not wanting to keep the eternal silence, Six rose up again **[On the water] **and faced the girls he known. At least some of them, for him there was some new faces "If i might interject. I was coming here to offer my assistance in the defense of the base." Six stated and stood still. Trying to make the situation formal even if the situation was far beyond normal "Ok... But I think you arrive a bit late Mr Six. The enemy is behind you right now." Hornet said in a mocking tone. Making the Spartan turn around and see again the girls in blue and red attire.

"Just when i thought this was going to be easy. Destiny brings me the one who can be my love for eternity. But, he chooses my enemies over me. How pitiful." Akagi had a saddened look on her face, her eyes showed that some tears wanted to come out, before changing into a intense red... "You will see why you must choose me over anyone else." Her tone now become darker **[Typical of a yandere. :p]**

Akagi's body got engulfed in a intense flames that even for Six were too hot. It make him took a few steps back "You will learn why you will be mine and only mine for eternity." Akagi's sentence was followed by a swarm of planes that began to attack all the group including Six "Don't worry. If you survive this. We both are going to have so much fun. 'giggle giggle'."

The Azur Lane girls and Six. Now started to defend themselves of Akagi's planes. Six dodged and evaded the attacks. In some opportunities he had he shot some of the planes with his magnum using his last mag.

"Mr Six, i for once. Admit when i'm wrong. But now it would be a perfect time to show us that Siren rigging you had when you first arrived here." Wales suggested having a bad time to defend herself from the relentless attack "Sorry. I tried that before but the guns didn't show up. I don't know what i'm doing wrong." Six retorted, feeling a bit useless "Bloody hell then." Wales cursed to no one in particular. Seeing her sister had the enemy gathered in one place Kaga decided it was the perfect time to finish them all...

"Feel my love. Everyone should feel it, specially you my next lover. 'giggle'." Akagi's words were heard for everyone in the group. But they cold do nothing about it "This bitch keeps talking nonsense. Enterprise we have to do something or we're not gonna last long in here." Cleveland almost ordered to her superior as she kept firing nonstop "I'm trying to figure out something..." Enterprise was trying her best to get her friends our of this mess.

She saw that their rear was clear and decided it was the best even with its risks "Ok. Everyone retreat to the shore while Cleveland and i provide some cover. Now!" Enterprise ordered as Cleveland paired with her back to back.

"Let's go Lieutenant. Move the bloody out of there." Wales cursed as her AA guns kept shooting any plane they could. Six retreated as ordered before dodging a barrage of torpedos and almost got hit by a bomb. Six could see how the planes kept coming. But before he could sail towards the shore mulpitle projectiles impated on his chest making him fall backwards.

"You really thought you were going to scape from here?" Prinz Eugen asked mockingly at Six. Hipper, Shokaku and Zuikaku followed her and readied their guns and planes "This is your first and last battle Leutnant." With that said she aimed her guns and fired, her sister also fired at him. But then again fate had its ways. South Dakota manage to get fast enough to him in order to deflect the shots using one of her shields "This is not your last battle. Get up Lieutenant."

Using the distraction of her sister and allies. Kaga summoned her **[Animal spirit? :vvv] **power to bring the manifestation of it. Sensing her power flowing freely she rides her spiritual power wolf getting close to the Azur Lane defenders. Getting noticed all the way...

"Oh, girls. WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" Cleveland shouted overwhelmed and amazed by the big fucking wolf that just appear from nowhere. **[You have no idea how much i laughedat this part of the Anime, and this Fic too :vvv]**

All the girls and Six turned their gazes towards the wolf that Kaga summoned. It was clearly enough that she wasn't going to play with them "Feel the real power. And tremble for it." The wolf let out a mighty roar that destroyed most of Enterprise and Hornet's planes "Kaga, I told you we shouldn't end this quick. Let them taste the pain before ending their miserable lives." Akagi half scolded her sister. She didn't want to finish so soon "I don't know what are you talking about. I'll destroy my enemies, no matter what it takes." After Kaga spoked those words the wolf received multiple hits from Sout Dakota and Wales main guns. But it didn't look damaged in any way.

Her first objective was the Alien. She used her power wolf to grab him. But he did something she didn't expected to happen... He grabbed her wolf's paw with his bear hands. Avoiding being lifted up or tossed in any sort of way "I've flown enough for this day!" Every girls turned their gazes to Six. He keeps resisting the wolf's force sliding a bit in the water but not giving up in the slightest "Impressive, just when i thought you were a weakling as the rest of the Azur Lane. Maybe you can entertain me." Kaga's amazement was replaced by her curiosity. How a 'human' could not just survive her sister's attacks but her manifestation of power.

("This ship boy really is something else.") Kaga thought as a light blush could be seen on her face, she loved the battle. But what she loved more was someone that could keep up with her...

"Savannah, do you copy?" Six radioed Savannah. Giving Kaga's position, Savannah's Mac gun will come handy "Yes Lieutenant I'm still here. Are you seeing a big fucking wolf? It seems it has someone in its right paw but the poor bastard is resisting it's grip." Savannah said mockingly of the luck of the one holding the wolf off. Not knowing she was speaking to that poor bastard "Listen Savannah. There's no time. Shoot the wolf now!" Six ordered not wanting to keep this situation any longer "Ok Lieutenant. But calm down. Geez, i could even say it's you the one holding the wolf's paw." "Savannah it's me. Shoot the damn wolf! I can barely feel my arms. Do it NOW!" Six voice could be heard by Kaga whom was not surprised if he asked for help. Yet his companions were busy with her sister and those IronBlood girls...

"Don't bother to ask for help. I'll end this now." With that said Kaga's wolf opened its mouth ready to swallow Six completly "Savannah do it Now!" Six ordered out of breath as he saw how the wolf's mouth was getting closer to him. Just as his words leave his leave his mouth out and he could see the insides of the wolf an thunderous noise could be heard and a second later he felt how his arms relaxed from the mighty grip of the wolf. The said wolf was stepping back. A large hole could be seen in one of his sides. And Kaga screamed in pain as the wolf was disappearing "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Kaga screamed as she falls to the water. Leaving everyone dumbstruck even Six...

"KAGA!" Akagi screamed her sister's name but she didn't respond. Kaga hit the water at high speed, given her wolf's height. Akagi hurried to aid her sister. Tears could be seen flowing from her eyes "Kaga, Kaga. Answer me..." Akagi's words didn't have an effect on Kaga. She was breathing but unconscious "You." Akagi's voice was full of vermin "I thought we could get to know each other better. But you rejected me and hurt Kaga. I will not stop until I have you on your knees. Begging for my love." Akagi carried her sister on her arms. And readied herself to set sail. She ordered the mass production ships to regroup for a retreat. The rest of the Sakura and IronBlood ships heard her orders on the radio and started the retreat. Most of the attack was a success except for the assassination attempt to take down Six, and the oil deposits. But most of the base was in dire need for repairs...

Enterprise group relaxed a bit after seeing the Crimson Axis retreat. They were injured and very tired "Enterprise. Should we pursue?" A fatigued and barely standing Cleveland asks. Enterprise has to admit the girl has combative spirit "Unless you still have some oil and aren't hurt. Go get them." Enterprise responded "Ok." Cleveland started to sail in pursue but stopped with just a few meters sailed "I'll take that as a better go get some rest." With that Cleveland dropped herself on the water beating heavily "Let's get some rest girls. They might attempt a second attack. We need to be prepared." South Dakota added. She was panting too.

Montpelier helped Columbia to sail towards the harbor. Her sister leaned on her as they followed the group.

After those brief words of the group everyone started the sail to the port. Six seemed lost in thought before joining them. The girls only glanced at him once. They knew he might have some Siren implications, but it was good to have him in their side for the time been...

**With the now retreating Crimson Axis fleet.**

Akagi hold Kaga close to her. She needed to recover and rest. The wound on her chest was deep but not lethal. This calmed Akagi a bit. Yet her concern about her sister was keeping her unnoticed of something that was pressed thitghly to her chest. With awkwardness she grabbed the object and look at it intensively, the black mental cube. The same one Observer Alpha gave to her. Kaga might be her sister since their reconcersion to aircraft carriers. But she still holds the hope of seeing her sister Amagi again "Amagi-Nee. I shall not rest until i see you again." Holding Kaga with one hand and the back mental cube with the other. Akagi kept sailing with her fleet. If she has to become a monster to bring Amagi back, so be it...

**Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean. Siren secret base.**

Arbiter was seeing how the battle ended. And she was delighted with the outcome. She started to touch herself before she heard the knock in the door of her throne room. This make her look with anger at the door, she stooped her own happy hand moves before granting her Sirens to enter "You shall enter now my Sirens." Her most loyal Siren did as said. Observer Alpha and Observer Zero entered the room "My empress." Both said at unison as both kneel before Arbiter "Leave the formalities for later. Now to the point. Zero, have you get the result i requested you?" Observer Zero got close to her empress and handled her a data pad "It's done my empress. The results of Zenith's second fight with the Crimson Axis ship girls are revealing. To say the least."

Arbiter looked though the information the second battle of Zenith 'Noble Six' against ship girls. And it was amazed by the results. She let out a light moan after seeing the first segment "What conclusion you make out of this Zero?" Arbiter asked wth curiosity and calmness in her voice "Zenith own capabilities for combat are undeniably the reason why he was able to combat against 3 of the strongest ship girls the Crimson Axis have. Also this fight fed his mental cube in order to get stronger. But he still need to unlock his Siren DNA to get his full potential, as per your orders my empress." Observer Zero bowed before stepping back and kneel again.

"Terrific. My Zenith is walking the path i have foreseen for him. It'll be just matter of time. Now to his soon companion to bring humanity's doom. Observer Alpha. What advances have you made about the Orochi?" Arbiter half threatened her other Siren given her last failure in letting Zenith scape before Arbiter decide to do so "My empress. My agent in the Sakura Empire fought Zenith. She said she manage to get the Black mental cube close to the battle in order to fed it too. I've confirmed the results and my conclusion is that Orochi's awakening is at 40% to get completed. She still believes it will grant her wish. 'giggle' " Observer Alpha stepped back before bowing and kneeled as her sister. Arbiter pondered her Sirens words. Soon two of her projects will be ready to destroy humanity...

Arbiter now seemed lost in thought. Her plan was going smoothly, and soon whe will be delighted by the screams of everyone on this planet "Once Orochi and Zenith awake, we we'll launch our last attack to wipe out this filth. And once we're do-..." Arbiter mind could sense a call of her sister Omega. Knowing she only calls her when something important is at hand, she decided to not leave her hanged. She gestured her Sirens to leave and they did as fast as they could. Now alone again in her throne she answered her sister's call "Omega. What a surprise, i was going to give you some good news in our next briefing." Arbiter happily said to her sister, not hiding her glee.

"Oh. Sister. You know i love hearing your advances on the campaigns you lead. But, i got a message from our sister Omitter. She has some concerns about your current campaign. She has foreseen a catastrophic event that can cause your death." Omega said with concerned in her voice too. This changed Arbiter expression and mentality for the moment. Her older sister Omitter was known for not being wrong "What she said about this event?" Arbiter asked and with those words spoken, she continue to talk with her sister listening carefully...

* * *

**We've made it. Chapter 10, wow. And that's how I conclude the attack on Pearl Harbor. Holy sh1t boi. That was a thicc journey boi! Now into business. Next chapter and the next part of this Fic will be part of something based on the Anime and the game, with some changes of course. Because we have Noble Six, Autumn and Savannah. Tell me if you like their participation. They were too OP? If you think that, just wait to see the next chapters, which i have big plans for them. As well for our beloved ship girls. I knew I was right when I rated this Fic as M. I guess that's it. Again, I already have the first part of the next chapter written, it should be ready for the next week. Like I said in the advertising, remark any error and i'll check them. Review and favorite. Have a nice week folks :D**


End file.
